Could this Be The One?
by Rocksbabigirl
Summary: Reposted, After another failed relationship, John Cena begins to think that there is noone left for him. Until he meets a special wwe fan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The story was taken down, so of course I had to restart over.

**Disclamier**:I only own Vic, Joe, and Nikki. Including Vic's family. WWE owns John Cena, Trish, Lita, Shelton, Edge, Eddie, and other superstars that will appear in this story.

John just stood there trying to take in everything that just happen, the women of his dreams just told him it was over, because she wasn't in love with him. So much for the proposal he was planning on doing.

Once again he was left alone  
He began to think that it was something with him, Did I not give her enough attention, I try to spend much time with her as possible. I should just stop focusing on women and focus on the wwe championship.

He was interrupted by his thoughts, when he heard a voice. He look and almost lost his breath by this girl.

Hey aren't you John Cena from the wwe.? She ask

"Yea that's me, why can I help you with something". He said

"No I just wanted an autograph, please?" she ask

"Sure, no problem, Here you go", he said handing her back the piece of paper. 

"Thanks, well cya"

"Cya". He said, he watch her walking away kinda wishing he would of ask her out or at least get her name. He turn around and started to walk away

"Hey can I bug you again, I um wanted to know if I could you know...

John just smiled at her, hoping she would ask the question he wanted to hear.

"Um, I was just wondering if I could get a picture". She said

His face fell when he heard that

"Yea of course, a picture why not he said", now sounding a bit annoyed

"Is something wrong". She ask 

"Hell yea there something wrong, the love of my life just broke up with me, and I thought it would be useless to try to find someone else and I meet this fine ass girl, and I can't even ask her out on a date. So I guess I'm meant to be alone". He yelled.  
She just stood there shock not knowing what to say or do.   
"Hey how bout me and you go get something to eat, will that help". she ask

He breath a sign of relief, that's all he wanted to hear.

"I like the sound of that, I know this great restaurant just about a mile up the rode, so you want to go there". He ask

"Sure by the way my name is Victoria"She smiled


	2. Chapter 2

They want to this nice restaurant and John couldn't stop staring and this women, every time he looked up at her he would just get these chills running up and down his spine. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her, he knew she wouldn't probably want to do that with him considering he just meant the girl two hours ago.

"You know I haven't had this much fun time in a long time." She said 

"Same here man, I could just talk to you forever". He said

"You are the first person that actually listen to me when I talk about my problems."She said

"I'm glad I can be the one that you can talk to now, so do you want to get out of here, and head somewhere else?"

" I thought you had a show to do?"she ask

"That's tomorrow night, but I'm free tonight. He said

"Well what are we sitting around here for lets go."she said

They drove around for awhile until they decided to stop at this flower shop. John got out and return in five minutes with roses.

"Beautiful roses for a beautiful women".He said

"Thanks these are lovely, what do you want in return?" she ask

"Right now, to be honest, all I want is you."He said

With that said he lean over and pulled her face towards him into a passionate kiss. In return she kiss him right back with equal amount of passion.

"Wow."She said

"Sorry I couldn't help myself" He told her

"Oh I not complaning one bit ." She said smiling

"Good, so you want to go see a movie or something?"He said hoping she would say yes so he could spend more time with her.

"Actually I should get going, I got a lot of work to do." She said

"Oh ok, so you want me to take you back to your hotel.?" He ask sadly

How could any girl turn down a guy that look that good, and he was just so sweet

"Hold on a sec, she step out the car and dail the number she needed.

"Hey Joe it's me, yea I know I'm running a little late. Yes but I need a favor, yea another one. Can you shut up and listen. I need you to tell him that I can't come in today, no you don't need to know. Maybe it is a guy, boy would you just tell him for me...okay cya later."She said

"So you ready to go?"He ask

"Yes, do you know what movie you want to see, cause right now I want to see something funny."She said

"I thought you had somewhere to go?"He ask

"Change of plans, so do you know any good movies." She said smiling

"I know a lot of them."He said smiling back

They want to the movies and saw The Rock's new movie Be Cool which he played a good role in, afterwards it was getting kinda late, almost one in the morning to be truthful. So we decided to head on back to the hotel

"Will you be here in the morning, because I at least want to see you before you leave." He said

"It's hard to say, most of my work is New York, I was only supposed to be here just a day and head back to Boston"She said

"Why you heading back to Boston" He ask

"Well that's where I live, I just come here and to New York to get heads up on my designs" She told him

John couldn't help but feel excited about hearing this, it was like fate or something. This really could be the one.

"You know I live in the Massachusetts area to."

"You kidding right?"She ask smiling

"No dead serious"He said

"When are you going back home"She ask him hoping it was soon

"I have Smackdown to do tomorrow then I fly to North Carolina, for the house show, but then I be home Saturday until Tuesday, why"He said

"Oh no reason, really just that I think my whole week just had a change of plans"She said

"Why"He ask

"Because I have to stay here to night, then fly to North Carolina, and have to wait all the way to Saturday to go home, because I have more important business to deal with you."She said excited

"Now that's what I'm talking about"He told her just as excited

A/N: What will happen next, between the newly vogue couple


	3. Chapter 3

After hearing that news, John new that there was something special about this chick. It's very rare that you meet somebody as special as her right after a break up. He did know one thing he wasn't going to let this one go, it might not be official yet, he had a feeling she was going to be around for a long time. What made it so unique was that she lived right in the same town, which means she has no excuse to break up this relationship. That is if she wanted one.

"I hope you spending today with me will make you feel better."She said

"Of course, so tell me about yourself, you never explain what you did." He said

"Well I'm a fashion designer, trying to get her business off the ground" She told him

"Really, that must be were you get your style form."He said referring to her outfit.

"Yea, so what had you in that bad mood earlier?"She ask

"My ex-girlfriend," he said sounding a bit annoyed

"What happen? If you don't mind me asking" She said

"No, I want to talk about it, basically she just couldn't handle me being on the rode."He said

"Didn't she know what she was getting herself into, being with somebody in the type of business that your in. I mean your never have anytime at home, she should of appreciate the time that ya'll spend together."She said

John couldn't believe what she was saying, that's all he wanted to her to understand, but he couldn't seem to find any girl to understand that he was a busy man.

"That's what I told her, but she always said she wanted more."He said

"Well you deserve better, time for you to move on."She said

"I already have."He said

"Really, with me?"She ask

"I wouldn't of wanted it to be anyone else." He said sweetly

She just smiled at him and leaned forward to pull him into a kiss

"You know what since your not leaving town yet, why don't you come to smackdown tomorrow?"He ask

"You sure, I mean I don't to get in the way or anything"She said

"I'm inviting you to come, please say yes"He said

"Sure I'll come" She said

"Cool, so I'm going to let you get some rest and I'll meet you here tomorrow right"He said

"Sounds good to me"She said

She walked him to the door so he could leave not before she gave him one last kiss

"Night."He said smiling

"Night."She said smiling

A/N: Going to Smackdown


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: There is going to be some brief appearances from Smackdown superstars, as well divas.

She woke up the next morning feeling excited, knowing she was going to spend the day with John. Yesterday was really a day to remember, never would she have imagine that she would be dating John Cena. She look at the clock and saw it said twelve in the after noon, she didn't realize how late it was. There was a knock at the door. She walked to door expecting to see John only to see the room service guy.

"Can I help you?"She ask

"Yes, I was told to bring this to room."He said

"But I didn't order any room service"She told him

"Oh well this is from someone special, he left you a note." He said

"Ok, well bring it in here, you can sit it over there."She said

"You must be a really special girl, for him to do that for you."He said

"I wouldn't say that but thanks"She said

"Welcome, don't worry about no tip." He said

"Cool, cya." She said

"Bye."He smiled

She took the note off the table and read it

"_Just a little something sweet for some one as sweet as you, John"_

That is so cute she thought. She took the lid off and saw that it was a pink rose, with pancakes, strawberries, and orange juice. After she ate some of that she decided to get showered and dress. Not soon after John called and said he was on his way. Five minutes he was there. She open the door to see him have on a Ruck Rules shirt, with the matching hat. Looking good as always.

"Hey, " He said kissing her

"Hey thanks for the rose, and lunch it was great."She said

"No problem, thought it would be something nice to do."He said

"If you do that all the time I don't want to let you go."She said

"That's what I'm hoping for, so you ready to go?"He ask

"Yes, let's go." She said

We left and want down stairs to his car that he had rented, once in the car he pick the station that he wanted, and he were on our way.

"Are you nervous?" He ask

"A little bit, but yet excited to, I can't wait to meet everybody." She said

"Everybody on Smackdown is like family, we play jokes on each other a lot." He said

"Sounds like you guys know how to have fun." She said

"Yea, we do, there are divas there to maybe you can give them some ideas about there outfits that they were." He suggested

"Cool, but I'm pretty sure they don't need my help." She said

"Never know, anyway the show doesn't start until 7:30 tonight I'm just going there to see what all I have to do." He said

"Okay." She said

Once arriving at the arena we got out, John made sure to grab my hand.

"I'm just going to go down the hall to management, and see what I have to do, you can walk around if you want, or come with me."He said

"No I want to walk around I'll meet up with later." She said

"No your not running off and getting lost, come with me, and we can walk around together."He said

" I won't get lost." She said laughing

"Nope, come on with me." He said

"Alright" She said giving in

We walked down to the management and he found out that he has a match and a freestyle to do.

"No can we go." She said begging

"Yea come on." He said

We walked down to the lunch room were most of the wrestlers were. It was like she kinda star struck. Seeing all those wrestler.

"Come here I want you meet Booker T." He said

"Yo Book, this is Victoria, my girlfriend "

Hearing him say that send a shiver up her spine. I never would of thought in a million years that I would be John Cena girlfriend.

"Hey what's up girl?"Said Booker

"Not much man, how are you?"She ask

"Oh I'm hanging in there, you got a good man here."He said

" I know, so you have a match tonight?" She ask

"Yea against french boy over there, why?" He said

"Cause I want the spin-a-ronnie." She said excited

"Cool, you know what, I make sure to do it just for you."He said

"Thanks, come on I want to meet more people."She said

"Check you later man." John laugh

"Oh my gosh there is Eddie, I love that guy, I have to meet him."She said

He walked me over to Eddie

"Eddie, what's up man?" He ask

"Not much man, who the mamacita?"He said

"My girlfriend Victoria, she wanted to meet you."He said

"My pleasure mama, want a autograph to?"He said

"Hell yea!"She screamed

He just laughed and gave her one.

"Alright who else do you want to see.?" Ask John

"I got to see Taker I have been a fan of his forever."She said

"Sorry babe he is not here yet." He said

"Well that sucks, were is Kurt Angle?" She said

"Follow me, he led over to Kurt.

"Hey Cena what can I do for you?"He ask

"You can say hi to my girl, she wants to meet you."He said

"Hello Kurt Angle gold medalist." He said showing her his medal

"No introduction needed sir I know who you are, it just my pleasure to meet you."She said

"Thanks, you a fan." He ask

"You think she would be acting like that if she wasn't?"Ask John

"Hey your not the only who attracts the chicks."He said

"On that note lets get going babe, cya later guys." He said laughing

"What is something I said" Ask Kurt

"Just let it go. Said Eddie"

We left for awhile and want to this little coffee shop down the rode, and then we want back to the hotel to get more things for John, she grab her scrap book to keep herself busy. After that we were on our way back to the arena.

"My match is the main event so, we got lot of time together." He said

"Great, where is the divas lockeroom?" She ask

"Down the hall, there is a big sign on the door can't miss it."He said

"Cool, I'm going to go see them, and I will be back in like a few." She said

"Alright, don't be gone to long." He said

"I'm not, be back" She said and heading out the door.

She made sure she grabbed her scrape book. Maybe she could get some ideas from the divas.

She walked down the hall, and knock on the door. Dawn Marie opens the door.

"Hey, you're the girl that was with the John earlier, are you new?" She ask

"No I wish I worked here though, but I'm John's girlfriend Victoria" She said

"Oh cool, you want to come in.?" Ask Dawn

"Yea." She said

She enter the room and saw all the other divas.

"Girls, This is Victoria, She new." Said Dawn

"Well I don't work here I'm just here with John, but hey anyway." She said

"Hey I'm Torrie Wilson, nice meeting you." She said

"Nice meeting you to, so what are you guys doing?" She ask

"Nothing really, I have a bra and panties match" said Torrie

"Oh that's cool, I was wonder if you guys can give me some advice on these outfits." She ask

"Sure." They said

She open up her scrap book and starting shown them her drawings so far.

"Wow this one is hot, did you make this one yet." Ask Jackie

"Yea I did, it is more than one color of this dress." She said

"That pants suite is really cute." Said Torrie

"So you think I am doing a good job?" She ask

"Yea girl, I think you got a lot of talent, you should go help designs some of the girls ring outfits."Said Dawn

"No, besides I'm just here with John, not to get a job."She said

"You dating John?" Ask Torrie

"Yea" She said

"Well that is a perfect way for you guys to spend more time together, you should talk to him about it I'm sure he would jump at the opportunity." said Torrie

"You might be right, maybe I should go talk to him right now." She said already feeling excited

"Alright, but you really should take the advice." Said Dawn

"I will think about it, cya later" She said as she left the room

She walk back down the hall to the locker room and saw him getting dress.

"Hey did you see the divas?"He ask

"Yea there cool to, they actually gave me some advice."She said

"On what?" He ask

"Me working here with you." She said

"What you mean?" He ask

This man and these questions she thought

"Helping out with their outfits, maybe designs some of them." She said hoping it was getting through to him.

"Word, so what you say." He said

" I like the idea, but I'm not really sure." She said

"Why not, it will give us of spending more time together." He said

"So you think I should?" She ask

"Yea babe it sounds good to me." He said

"I tell you what, I will think about it, cool." She said

"Well whatever choice you make I will be cool with it." He said

"Good" She said

John had his match, he won, he got showered and we were ready to leave

"You want to come to my room?" He ask

"Yea cause I'm not really tired." She told him

They got to his room and they enter, he took her things and sat them down

"So what you want to do, cause I no near tired, and plus it's only twelve." She said

"Let's go watch a movie, we can get them on demand."He said

We watched a couple of movies and by time we got done the last movie, it was almost around 2:00 in the morning, during this movie John had been very quite, she looked up at him and notice he was asleep. She just smiled at him and got off the couch so he could lay down. She want to turn away but he grabbed her arm.

"Where are you sneaking off two?" He ask

"I thought you were sleeping Mr."She said smiling

"No, I'm up now, come here don't leave." He said in almost a pleading tone

"John your tired, you should get some rest." She said

"Alright, fine, only if you stay with me." He said

"Sure" She said giving in

They got ready for bed and to say she wasn't nervous about sleeping in the same bed with John was a understatement, then again she was kinda happy that he ask her to stay. Once they were in bed John wrapped his arms around her waist. Feeling him do that she leaned back into his embrace loving every bit of it.

"Night hun." He said

"Night John."

A/N: A little long sorry I couldn't help it.

P.S. Thanks for the reviews to!


	5. Chapter 5

He woke up the next morning thinking that everything that happen last night was a dream and he was alone, until he heard her voice, he smiled at that.

"You know that it's my dream, don't you think that I can still keep the business up and work there some days? She ask

"We really need your help here, and in order to start the new design we need your opinions." Said Joe

"I didn't think of that." She said

"Yea, so when are you coming back?" He ask

"I'm going to see if I can leave here tomorrow." She told him

"Yea that's cool." He said

"Alright I will talk to you later then." She said

"Cya." He said

"Who was that." ask John

"Joe, he wanted to know when I was coming back." She said enter the room

"What you tell him?" He ask

"I told him I might be able to leave tomorrow night." She said

"Don't leave tomorrow, wait until after the Smackdown taping." He said

"John I wish I could, but I have work to do." She said

"Weren't you taking the job here?" He ask

"Yea, if he gives it to me, but until then I have to keep this one. Besides you have nothing to worry about anyway were both going to be in Boston" She told him

"I forgot about that." He said

"Yea so we will only be away from each other for a couple of days." She said

"Alright well we better spend as much time as we can today." He said

"What do you want to do?" She ask

"Anything you want babe" He said

"Why don't we go out for lunch some where." She said

"Ok where do you want to go?" he ask

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you." She told him

"Aww babe that is so sweet." He said teasing

"Shut up, come on and get dress." She said pushing him into the bathroom

"Aggressive, I like that." He said

"John, go get dress." She said laughing

"Ok, I'm going." He said

They want to this fast food place, down the road.

"What time are you planning on leaving?" He ask

"Probably around six or seven in the evening." She told him

"Two hole days with out you I don't think I can last." He said

"I'm pretty sure you will, I will call you as soon as I get there." She said smiling

"No, you got to call me when you step off the plane." He told her

"Ok, I will make sure I will do that."She said laughing

"I'm going to miss that." He said

"Miss what, the food? Your not even done yet eating yet." She said confused

"No, I'm talking about your laugh." He said

"Oh babe I told you, I will see you in a few." She said

They left there and want back to the hotel to pack up her things, they drove to the airport. Once they arrived they got out, grabbed her things.

"I don't want you to leave yet." He said

"Me either, but I promise I will call you as soon as I get there." She told him

"Come here, let me hold you until you leave." He said

We stood there in silence, not want this moment to end, until we heard the said that it was time for me to aboard the plane.

"John, hun you have to let go now." She said

"Alright, kiss me and tell me your coming back." He said

She gave him a very passionate kiss, then pulled away

"I'm going to come back, babe." She told him

He let her go and watch her walking away, this was a feeling that he never felt before It was like a piece was with her on that plane. He couldn't take this feeling, any longer so he decided that he should do surprise her with something.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamier: I don't own a thing in this story although i wish.

She arrived back in Boston, around two in the afternoon. Soon as she stepped off the plane she called John, but he didn't answer his phone. So she just left a voice message. She called her friend Joe to come pick her up from the airport. He came 20 mins later

"Did you have fun?" ask Joe

"Yea, to much that I didn't want to leave." She said

"He must be some special guy." Said Joe

"He is." She said

"So when am I going to meet him?" He ask

"Soon enough." She said

"So you going to take the job there? You never said what it was." He said

"If I get it." She said

"Cool, well we really need your help here. We need to start working on the new designs." He said

"I know, that's why I'm here, so how far are you guys?" She ask

"We have the fabric and designs, we just need your opinion on a lot of things." He said

"Ok, well let's get started." She said walking into the shop

She started working on the new designs, even though they started making progress she couldn't stop thinking about John.

"How does this look?" Ask Joe

"That looks fine, just cut some more off the bottom." She said

"Vic, how short do you want it?" He ask

"Spring coming, summer is right around the corner. So we have to start putting the new thing on the shelf." She said

"How about we make one in every color, and different sizes, and lengths and all that." He suggested

"Yeah that will be cool, then tomorrow we can start working on the shirts and skirts. She said

"Fine with me and when can we bring them out front?" He ask

"Probably two weeks that's is my deadline for myself." She said

"Alright." He said

We finished up the designs for the dresses and we were ready to leave the shop around eleven o' clock

"I think that's all we need to do today." She said

"Alright, well cya." He said

Tomorrow, around seven in the morning so we can start on some things." She said

"Ok, and just to give you the heads up I'm going to be leaving early tomorrow." He said

"What time?" She ask

"Two, but I might be back later on."He said

"Cool with me." She said

"Ok, well goodnight." He said

"Night Joe." She said

She decided to stay after a little longer, finishing, up some of the designs and sending it to them, so they could start making them. It was hard running a business and coming up with the designs to. She thought it was time to call it a night so she left, but she forgot that Joe gave her a ride there, and her car was at home. So she had to walk home, it wasn't that far but she really didn't want to walk. She arrived home about 10 mins later. She checked her massages, none from John she thought that was odd that he wasn't even answering his phone either. She then got something to eat and want to bed.

"You know where she lives?" Ask John

"What do you need with her?" ask Joe over the phone

"She is my girlfriend." Said John

"Like I'm really suppose to believe that." He said

"How else would've I got your number?" ask John

"You do have a point."Said Joe

"Exactly, now where does she live?" ask John

He gave John the address although it took a lot of convincing. Once he arrived at the house, he had to thank Joe for giving him the spare key. He made sure the breakfast was set up right. The table settings was right and then everything was just how he wanted. He fix the plate grabbed the orange juice, made sure he put a flower on there for a nice touch. He walked up stairs to her room, he saw that she had the covers over her head. Which basically means she wasn't trying to get up. He sat the food down on the side table and sat down on the bed. He pulled the covers off her head, and he laughed because her hair was covering her whole face. He thought that was cute, he moved her hair out of her face, and she started to move but didn't wake up. He moved over on the bed and start kissing her neck, after awhile he heard her let out a soft moan. She rolled over and open her eyes and to her surprise there was John.

"Morning beautiful." He said smiling

"Baby what are you doing here?" She ask

"I couldn't take being away from you any longer." He said

"I'm glad you're here." She said

"Me to." He said

"Let me go fresh up and I'll be back." She said

"Ok." He said

Once she was finish with that she walked back out and that's when she saw John standing there with the tray of food.

"For me?" She ask

"Just for you." He said walking over to her

"Thanks hun." She said

"Welcome, now it might be a little warm because you took for ever to wake up." He said

"That's ok, I'll eat it anyway." She said

"This is just my surprise to you." He said

"I couldn't of ask for anything else." She said


	7. Chapter 7

"God, I miss you so much." said John

"You have no idea how much I miss you."She said

"Really?" He ask

"Yea, I couldn't even work on my designs, without thinking about you."She said

"Well I'm here now, so maybe I can give you some more inspirations." He said

"I think you'll be a lot of help." She said

"You know you got a nice place here."He said looking around

"Thanks, took awhile to got it the way I wanted." She told him

"It looks good, you got a lot of nice things here, like the paintings and everything." He said

"I could only imagine what your place looks like." She said

"Nothing really special, even though I have money, my house is just simple money is nothing to me, but I got a alright crib." He said

"So how did you get here." She ask

"I left yesterday, want home to see my parents and then came this way. Your friend Joe, took awhile for him to give me instructions on where you live but he gave me your spare key." He said holding up the key

"Sneaky, but yet charming at the same time." she told him smiling

"Don't forget I am increbiabely sexy." He said

"That I can't denied." She said

"So what do you have plan today?" He ask

"I have to designs some more clothes ." She said

"Can I come, I don't want to sit around here all by myself." He said

"Sure maybe you can help me on some of the things." She suggested

"No babe, I don't do the whole sewing thing." He said

"Why not?" She ask

"First of all I don't know how, and second isn't that I chick thing?" He ask

"No not really, some guys do that to, not a lot but some." She said

"Oh ok, well that's not my thing." He said

"Well what is your thing to do?" She ask

"I don't know, you maybe." He said wrapping his arms around her waist

"I wouldn't mind that." She said

"How about we give it a shot later on tonight." He said

"An offer I can't refuse." She said

"What time do you have be at work?" He ask

"I'm the boss I can go anytime I want but today I told everybody to be there by seven-thirty." She told him

"I think you better get dress cause it's going on nine now." He said looking at his watch

"Oh man!" She said running to the bathroom

"Want me to drive you?" ask John once she finish dressed

"I got a car." She said

"Yea, well I want to drive you, plus I want to see you in action." He said

"Ok, let's go." She said

"So this is it?" He ask walking into the shop

"Yea, what you think?" She ask

"It's great, for you to designs all these things by yourself, that nice." He said

"I do have help with most of it, but it's hard man." She said

After they settled in they start working, well not John he still didn't think men should sew so he just sat back and watched everybody work. During the most part everything was going smooth, until Joe had to leave, and there was only a few people left, to help out customer. John tried to help out with that as much as he could.

"So how things going so far?" He ask

"Pretty good, a lot of customers are coming in today, getting ready for the summer so we should be out of here by six." She said

"Tonight?"He ask

"No, tomorrow, yea tonight." She said

"Man, can I help you then?" He ask

"Sure, start putting those rime stones on that bra and pantie set." She said

"Now that I can do, "he said

She was talking to a customer when she heard John yell, she want in the back and saw him sucking on his finger

"What happen?" She ask

"I burn my finger on that clue gun thing." He said

"Oh poor baby, let me kiss the boo boo." She said laughing

"I'm fine now, I think I know what I'm doing." He said

"Alright I'll be out here if you need any help." She told him

It was about time to close, and she was very happy it had been a long day and she needed some rest, so she want to go get John

"I'm not even going to ask what happen"She said looking at him with glitter and rime stones all over him

"Why didn't you tell me how hard this was, my skills are defitenly in the ring. Can we leave now?" He ask

"Yea, time to close up." She said

"That doesn't require me using any of this stuff does it?" He ask

"No, just a key." She said

After cleaning up some, they close everything up and headed back to her place

"I'm staying here tonight." He said laying down on her couch

"Thanks for inviting yourself." She said

"Am I not invited to stay here?" He ask

"Of course, seeing as how your staying you can help me cook something."

"I'm just given you a warning I don't really cook that well." He said

"Don't matter, come on and wash your hands."She said

"So what are you cooking?" He ask

"I don't know, I'll find something." She said

"How about you make the salad and I'll make some pasta." He suggested

"Ok" She said

"Ok" She said

We fixed the food and sat down to eat dinner

"I told my parents, as well as my brothers about you." Said John

"Really, what did they say?" She ask

"They want to me you, real bad." Said John

"How about we drive there tomorrow." She suggested

"That sounds cool, I'll call her later on." He said

"Ok, you think they will like me?" She ask

"If they want to meet you this bad then I'm sure they will like." He told her

"Alright then to your parents house it is." She said


	8. Chapter 8

"I called my mom and told her your coming." said John

"What she say?" She ask

"She said she can't wait." He said

"I'm kinda nervous to be honest." She said

"Why?" He ask

"What if they don't like me?" She ask

"You have nothing to worry about they said they wanted to meet you." He said reassuring her

"What time do you want to go?" She ask

"Around five so we can eat dinner with them." He said

"Alright." She said

"But until then, it's just you and I." He said

"What do you want to do?" She ask

"Let's play some of those video games you got over there."He suggested

"Alright what do you want to play?" She ask

"You got the Smackdown v.s Raw game?" He ask

"Yea, it's right over there." She said

"Let's play that, I'll show you why I'm called the champion." He said

"Well like you say, there is people that talk about it and those who be about it." She said

"Oh you want some?" He ask

"I want some." She said

"Then come get some." He Challenge

We played for what seem like forever, he meant true to his word. He was destroying her in that game.

"What I tell you." He said

"I guess you are the true champion."She said

"Yup, I'm going to get something to eat, you want something?" He ask

"Anything, I'm starving." She said

"Alright." He said

He came back about ten minutes later, with something to drink, chips and two sandwiches.

"You only had turkey and ham, and I didn't know which one you want. That was until I notice that turkey was half gone, so I figure you like that one better." He said handing me the plate

"I do, good guess." She said

"I'm just that good." He said

"After we finish you want to go get change before we head out?" She ask

"No it's only two in afternoon let's go sit out on the porch." He said

"Ok." She said following him out

We want outside and sat in the chairs, we sat in silence for awhile.

"Hey why do you have a four bedroom house, and you're the only one in it?" John ask breaking the silence

"It really three, when I had room mates they turn the attic, and the basement in to room also." She said

"Oh, you had room mates?" He ask

"Yea, they all moved out, and I live this house so I decided to stay." She said

"All by yourself though, don't you get scared?" He ask

"No, I do have a dog, and I am a big girl I can handle myself, if any creep try to pull something." She said

"Dog, I don't see no dog." He said

"It's over there messing with those flowers." She said

"Oh, ok I saw that in your house but I thought it was a stuff animal or something." He said

"You, live in West Newbury, right?" She ask

"That's right." He said

"My aunt lives up there." She said

"Really that's cool." He said

"I know, do you think I should dress up?" She ask

"For what?" He ask

"Dinner with your parents." She told him

"No, just come what your comfortable in." He said

"Ok." She said

"If you don't stop thinking about it, my parents are not that intimating people, if they see that I'm happy then they will be happy with that." He said

"I can't help, I haven't meant anybody parents in a long time." She said

"I should be nervous about it meeting your parents." He said

"I just want to make a good impressing." She said

"Then just be you, don't try to put on an act cause my I'm pretty sure they can see through that." He said

"Ok, and what else?" She ask

"Babe, stop." He said coming over to her

"Ok, but can you blame me?" She said

"No, I can't but stop worrying, please." He said

"For you sure." She said

"Come here." He said pulling her out the chair and into a hug

"I fine now." She said

"You sure?" He ask

"Yes." She said

"Ok, just be you babe that's it." He said

"Alright."

It was almost most time for them to leave so they got ready, and since she didn't have to dress up she just put on some jeans and a cute shirt. John just point on his usually gear. She did however take a few minutes to do her hair, that was something she had to do.

"You ready?" John ask

"I guess." She said

"Vic, it's gonna be fine."He said

"Alright, let's go." She said grabbing her purse

On the way there she didn't say much, because all she could think about was trying to figure out a way to impress his parents and not screw things up, so they wouldn't hate her. She was so nervous, she had mad butterflies. Once they pulled up she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice.

"Babe, you going to get out?" John ask holding open the door

"Yea, I'm right behind you." She said

"No, I want you right beside me, now come on." He said

"John don't you think that...

"Don't even say it, just let it go." He said

"I was just saying...

He cut her off with a passionate kiss

"Stop worrying, your making me nervous." He said laughing

"Ok, I'm fine, let's go meet your parents." She said now feeling like she could do this

"I have my own key so we can just go right in." He said

They walk into the house, and immediately you could smell the food cooking, she miss that feeling going home to her parent's house having a good home cook meal.

"I'll take your jacket, hun." He said

"Thanks." She said

"Hey guys."He said

"Hey, and is this the young lady you were talking about?"said Mr. Cena

"Yes, this is Victoria." said John

"Nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand

"What's with the handshake, give me a hug sweetheart."He said smiling

"Where mom at?" Ask John

"She in the kitchen, cooking the rest of the food." He said

"Come on, I'll take you to meet her." Said John

"Mom."He said

"I thought I heard my baby, how are you doing?"Said Mrs. Cena (Carol)

"I'm good Mom, this is Victoria." Said John

"So this is the girl that, stole my baby heart."She said

"Nice to meet you."Said Vic

"I see why he is all over you." Said Mrs. Cena

"Thanks, Mrs. Cena." Said Vic

"Call me Carol, hun." She said

"Ok." Said Vic

"So did you get settle in yet?" ask Carol

"Yes, so when is dinner going to be done?" Ask John looking in the pans

"Get out of there and go hang out with your father." Said Carol

"Fine." Said John

"Why don't you come sit with me over here at the table, and we can have a chat." Said Carol

"Ok." Said Vic

She grabbed us something to drink on the way.

"You know, out of all the girls that I've seen my son with, I think you might be the one for him ." Said Carol

"Really, already?" She ask

"I know it seems kinda crazy, because you guys only been together for a few weeks. I think you really got a hold on his heart." Said Carol

"He got a hold on my heart as well." She said

"So basically, I'm looking at my future daughter in-law?" Ask Carol

"I hope."She said

"Has he said the "L" word yet?" Ask Carol

"No, not yet." She said

"He will." Said Carol

"Well I'm not going to rush him." She said

"I don't want you to either, but I know all my sons and I can tell that he is in love, even though he hasn't said it yet but a mother knows best." Said Carol

"I'll take your word for it." She said

"So John tells me you're a fashion designer." Said Carol

"Yes, I have my own shop." She said

"You come up with all the designs?"Ask Carol

"No I have help with that." She said

"Hard working women." Said Carol smiling

"It's a hard job." She said

"Are you going to take the job with the wwe?" Ask Carol

"If they give me the job, and it will bring me closer to John." She said

"That is true." Said Carol

"Mom is dinner almost done?" Yelled John

"Five more minutes, I'm setting the table now."Carol said

"I'll help." She said

"Ok." Said Carol

Once the table was set, we sat down and ate. We talked about her fashions, John's dad and mom talked about what he was like as a child to. Afterwards we all sat around and look at some old pictures of John, from when he was a baby, to a body builder, all the way to a wrestler. To say she wasn't enjoying this was like a understatement and if this is what it was like being in his family, she wasn't trying to go no where anytime soon.

"So how you think my parent's are?" Ask John once they arrived back home

"Much like I was expecting, I was a little nervous talking to your mom at first but she cool." She said

"I told you that babe, worrying for nothing." He said

"I guess so." She said lying down on him

"So what did you guys talk about?" He ask

"You, of course, a little about me, and a future with you." She said

"I hope she didn't say anything to upset you." He said

"Not at all, she was saying things that I actually wanted to hear." She said

"I'm glad , I hope I won't be like you when I meet your parents." He said

"No, you have nothing to be concern about with my family."She said

"Cool, you know I didn't want to tell you this but I heard you and my mom talking, and everything she was saying was true." He said

"Which part." She ask looking up at him

"Me being in love with you, I mean I know it's to early and it's cool if you don't say it back but I just felt you should know." He said already feeling like he shouldn't of said it

"Well if your wondering if I'm going to turn you down and tell you no, your wrong because I'm in love with you to."She said

"Really?" He ask shocked

"Really, I love you." She said

"I love you to." He said


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you really have to leave." She ask

"Yes, but I'll be back soon." He said

"Can I come?" She ask

"What about the shop?" He ask

"I'm sure they can handle it until I get back, I just don't want to be without for the next couple of days." She told him

"Alright, starting backing." He said

"All done." She said

"That was fast." John said laughing

"I know, so let's get going." She said

"I'm right behind you babe." He said

"I never seen you in action live before." She said as the got on the plane

"Tonight you can, up close and personal." He said

"I can't wait, isn't it hard?" She ask

"What?" He ask

"Being a wrestler."She said

"Like a tell everybody, it a hustle. Being on the road four days a week traveling to a different town every night, ain't no joke. I can't complain though, I am living my dream it's everything that I wanted to do." He said

"Interesting, I didn't realize how hard it was." She said

"Yea, it's a process, but it's fun." He told her

"Good, it's very hard for some people to find jobs that they actually enjoy." She said

"True, you love your job right?" He ask

"Yea, I always wanted to design my own clothes, and have my own company, ever since I was a kid." She said

"Have you thought about what Vince said?" He ask

"Yeah, I'm glad I got the job, but I'm just trying to figure out how I will be able to manage both jobs." She said

"Whatever you choose, I will supported."He said

"Thanks." She said

"Very welcome babe, just speaking the truth." He said

"You know, if somebody would of told me four weeks ago that I would fall in love with John Cena I would probably laughed in there face." She said

"You were a surprise as well babe, I didn't know I would find somebody this fast, but I must say that I am glad, that I want to that mall." He said

"That's sweet." She said

"I know." He said

"That wasn't a compliment." She said

"Oh my bad." He said

"Just kidding hun."She said

"After the show, what do you want to do?" He ask

"Anything if it's with you." She said

"Alright, request it and I'll serve it." He said

"Can I get you?" She ask

"I think I can arrange that." He said

"Cool."She said

Once they landed, they found the hotel that all the superstars were staying at and settle in. They had to head out to the arena.

"Your in the main event?" She ask

"That's right." He said

"Nice, it would be weird if they put the champion on first." She thought

"Especially if I don't have a match." He said

"I know, well I'm going to hang out here with you until your match."She said

"That's fine with me."He said

Later on that night it was time for John's match she was really excited about it because, she never really got to see him in action. In no surprise he won, kinda a quick to.

"Great job."She said kissing him

"Piece of cake, "He said

"Well whatever it was, can I have some of it."She ask

"That one of your request?" He ask

"I can make it one." She said

"To the hotel it is." He said

"Let's start the celebration." She said once they were in their hotel room

"Lead the way, babe." He said

"Would you look at that," She said looking around the room

"What the roses and the champagne, just a little extra for some one special." he said

"That's sweet." She said kissing him

"Just like you." He said kissing her back


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: For everybody that has been reading this from the beginning before it was taken down, knows that in this chapter this was their two month anniversary

"Wake up beautiful." John said kissing her neck

"Five more minutes, please." She said

"No, come on get up, I wanna show you something." He said

"What babe?" She ask

"Well first I wanted to give you these roses, and this." He said handing her the box

She knew it wasn't a ring, because it was a lot bigger to be a ring. She open the box to find a diamond bracelet

"Baby, it's beautiful." She said looking at it

"Just like you, this is for two whole months of being with you." He said

"Aww, now I feel bad, I should've of go you something." She said

"All I want is your love." He said

"You got my love, I couldn't be any happier in my life right now, and it's all because of you. So thanks babe I love you." She said

"I love you to." He said kissing her

"So what are your plans today, do have a match?" She ask

"Yes I do, It will be really quick though, so you will have me all to yourself." He said

"I can't wait." She said

"Do you know how much you mean to me?" He ask

"Yes, but I want to hear it again." She said

"The day that I was at the mall, was suppose to be a good day, only the women that I thought love me, left me. It was hard for me to accept that, until I ran into you. Since then you made me the happiest man in the world. I felt like a lost soul not having anybody in my life. Now that I have you I feel complete again. " He said

"That's so sweet." She said almost in tears

"Don't cry." He said pulling her into a hug

"I can't help it, that is one of the reason why I love you so much." She said

"What you think you do to me?" He ask

"I hope makes you happy as you made me." She said

"Of course." He said

"I'm going to get dress, so I can get you something." She said

"Long as I have you that's enough." He said

"I know, but it just wouldn't feel right not to get you anything." She told him

"Alright if you say so." He said

She hurried out of bed, and want to go get showered

"Do you think I look alright?" She ask

"You look perfect."He said looking up from the game

"Thanks be right back." She said

"Hurry back." He said

She drove around for awhile not really knowing what to get him, she spotted a nice jewelry shop, so she figured she could find something in there.

"How much is that?" She ask pointing to a watch

"Fifth-teen hundred." He said

"I take that one." She said

"He must be some special guy." He said

"Yes, he is." She said

"Here you go, anything else?" He ask

"No, that will be all, thanks." She said

"How would you like to pay for that, cash? Or credit card?" He ask

"I ain't got that kinda of money on me, I'll pay for it with credit card." She said

"Ok." He said

"Thanks, cya." She said

She figured since John had to get ready to leave, she would do some shopping for herself or for the both of them. Once she was done, she decided it was time to head back to the hotel, when she got there John was just getting out the shower

"What took you so long? I was getting worried." He said

"Sorry hun, but I had to do some shopping." She said

"What you get?" He ask going over to the bags

"That's none of your business, at least for right now." She said

"Fine I won't touch them, but that wont stop me from touch you." He said wrapping his arms around her

"Now that I don't mind." She said leaning back into his embrace

"Is that new perfume I smell?" He ask smelling her neck

"Yes, you like it?" She ask

"You know I do." He said

"Just want until later your really going to love it." She said

"Really what do you have plan?" He ask

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She said kissing him

"Why do I have to wait that long?" He ask

"Because I said so." She said

"Yes mama." He laughed

"That's a good boy, now why don't you finish get dress."She said

"What you don't like my nakedness?" He ask

"I do, but according to the time, your going to be late if you don't get dress." She said

"You do have a point hunny." He said

After he got dress, we then got ready to go to the arena.

"I can wait until later baby." He said sitting down

"Me either, I got this whole plan out tonight." She said

"Why don't you tell?" He said pulling her down on his lap

"Nope, my lips are going to stay sealed until later, for right now I'm going to meet up with the girls and see how their outfits fitting." She said

"Oh yeah, they are wearing you outfits tonight right." He said

"That's right, I'm really excited about it to." She said

"I can tell, well I will be here if you need me." He said

"I need you all the time, babe." She said

"That's what I like to hear."He said kissing her

"Sorry to break this up playa but I want to discuss something about your match." Said Teddy Long

"That's alright, just next time knock." Said John

"Will do playa, no about your match tonight, Renee thanks he was some how cheated out of his match, so he request a no disqualification match." He said

"I have no problem with that, I'm open any kinda challenge, tell him he is on." Said John

"Alright I'll holla at you playa, cya sweetheart." Said Teddy

"You sure you want to be in that match?" She ask

"Yes, you know I can handle myself out there baby." He said

"I know, I just don't want you to get hurt." She said

"I won't, ok so don't start that worrying thing again." He said

"I can't worry about the man I love?" She ask

"Sure, but you know how you can get." he said

"Yea that is true, well I will be back in a few minutes." She said

"Alright I ain't going no where." He said

She want down to the divas locker room to make sure everything was going to go good. They all seem to be please about what they were wearing. So just want back to the locker room with John

"Miss me?" She ask

"You know it, so did everything look?" He ask

"Great, I can't wait to see it on t.v though." She said

"I'm glad everything is working out for you." He said

"If I hadn't of meant you, I wouldn't be here, it's all thanks to you." She said

Later that night she watch John's match on the edge of her seat, even though he said he could take care of his self. She couldn't help but worry about him out there. All that worrying want away when she saw John give Renee the F-U.

"I told you I was going to be ok." He said

"Yes you did." She said

"I'm going to shower up and we can head out."He said

"Ok, take your time."She said

Once he was in the shower, she grabbed her cell and dial the hotel number. She made sure that they had everything set up for them, when they get back to the hotel.

"Who was that?" Ask John

"Nobody important, so you ready?" She ask

"I don't see why I should close my eyes." He said

"Do you want the surprise to be spoiled if your eyes are open?" She ask

"No." He said

"So just keep them close please." She said

"There close." He said

"Good, just hold my hand."She said

Once they got in the room, she looked around and liked what she was seeing, they really did a good job on the room.

"Can I open now?" He ask

"Hold on." She said taking off his coat

"Well where ever this is going I like it." He said

"I bet, now you can open your eyes." She said

He opened his eyes and looked around the room, that's when he notice what she was hiding. There was everything in that room to make it romantic

"How did you do all this?" He ask

"I got some help from the room service." She said

"It's nice babe." He said

"Why don't you open your gift." She said

"Alright, oh man, babe this is hot." He said looking it

"I thought you might like it." She said

"How much was it?" He ask

"Doesn't matter." She said

"Nope, all that matters is you and mean right here and now, happy two month anniversary babe." He said

"Happy two months anniversary." She said


	11. Chapter 11

"Baby this is useless." Said John

"No it's not I think I can do it." She said

"Ok, if you say so." He said

For almost an hour they had been wrestling on the living room floor, John showing her all the moves he knew. She had been trying to perform some of the moves on him, but it wasn't working manly because of the fact that he was a lot bigger and stronger then her.

"Why can't I do it?"She ask

"Don't feel bad hun, I'm just to strong." He laugh

"I just wanted to show you that women can be just as strong as men." She said

"I know how strong you are, you have to try to give me a move to prove that." He said

"I couldn't even beat you in arm wrestling."She said

"So, I still love you just the same." He said

" I know that, I just thought I could at least do a simple move like that." She said

"It's not as easy as it looks, it takes a lot of strength." He said

"So basically I'm not strong enough?" She ask

"If you were practicing on one of the girls, you could do it, but I'm a man." He said

"Well everybody is not good at all things, and wrestling is one of them for me." She said

"Just like designing clothes was hard for me, but it comes natural for you." He said

"I guess so, so what do you want to do now?" She ask

"Wanna go get something to eat?" He ask

"I have to do some shopping because there ain't hardly no food here." She told him

"We can do that later, why don't we just go get something to eat at that little café uptown." He suggested

"Sounds good to me, let me go change and we can go." She said

"Alright, but don't take three years like you did before." He said

"I won't."She said heading up stairs

"Babe, come on." He said after ten minutes

"I'm coming, hold on."She said

"By time we get there were, it's going to be closing." He stated

"Alright I'm coming down now." She said walking down the stairs

"It took you that long just to put on that?" He ask

"Shut up, I took a shower to." She said

"Oh ok, so you all set?" He ask

"Sure am, let's go." She said

"I think that guy was flirting with you." John said once they ordered their food

"How so?" She ask

"He kept smiling at you, and he ask if you were ready to order first." He said

"I think he was just doing his job." She said

"If you say so."He said

"Don't be jealous babe."She said

"Me, jealous? Please." He laughed

"Then what's the big fuss for?" She ask

"Not fussing just wondering why he was eyeballing my girl." He said

"Don't worry I only have eyes for you." She said

"Just make sure he knows it." He said

"Our you excited about your Cd?" She ask

"Yeah actually, I just want people to accept and love it." He said

"I like it, my favorite song is number four "Right Now" I love that song." She said

"That's one of my favorites to, I'm pretty sure it will get a good respond." He said

"So do I, what's not to love, and it's a way to show people that your not fake, and not a Vanilla Ice wanna be." She said

"I'm not sure I want to be him." He said

"Exactly, the Chain gang is going to love it." She said

"Oh for sure, Chain gain got my back." He said

"Speaking of the Chain gang, how do you think they feel about the "I quit match"? She ask

"I think they are excited about it just as much as me, how do you feel about it?" He ask

"A little nervous, it's a brutal match, but it gives you full advantage to beat the hell out of J.B.L." She said

"I know, that's why I chose this match, and the fact that I wanted to shut his mouth." He said

"Well if anybody can do it, that would be you." She said

"You never told me about your sisters and brothers."He said

"My sisters live in Springfield and as do my brothers, I just don't talk to them as much." She said

"Why is that?"He ask

"I'm not sure, they just don't call or anything." She said

"You don't get along with them or something?" He ask

"I do, I am the youngest of all them and they are all married and at least have a kid, so they are kinda to busy to be call I guess." She said

"They should never be to busy to call their sister though." He said

"My point exactly but, I don't know ever since I moved out when I was eight-teen and started my own company they haven't called." She said

"Maybe a little jealous of you." He said

"I doubt that, but whatever the deal is, I decided to just deal with it." She said

"Are you happy about that?" He ask

"No not really, but what can you do when they don't call you, I go visit them when I can but they act like they are not happy to see me." She said

"And you didn't do anything to piss them off? I say they are jealous."He said

"Probably, but I'm over it, they will get over it soon, hopefully." She said

"Yeah, so you ready to go?" He ask

"Yeah." She said

On the ride back to the house, it was silent. John didn't know she didn't have a close relationship with her brothers and sisters. He thought he might of touch a nerve because she wasn't saying anything ever since they left.

"You wanna watch a movie?" He ask

"I don't care." She said

"Ok, what you want to watch?" He ask

"Anything." She said

"Alright."He said

They found a movie that they wanted to watch, even though neither one really paying attention to it. John was worry about if he had upset her, and she was thinking about what John said about her family being jealous. She didn't know if it was possible but she didn't remember anything that could of made them not call her

"Wanna talk?" John ask turning off the t.v

"I guess because I never thought about it, that it's hard to understand." She said

"Why don't you try and call them tomorrow." He suggested

"And get hung up on again, no baby I think I should just want for them to get over whatever it is."She said

"I'm sorry." He said

"Nothing to be sorry about." She said

"I didn't mean to upset you, I shouldn't of brought it up." He said

"You didn't know, so don't feel like you did something wrong I should of told you." She said

"You sure you are ok?" He ask

"Yup, I am fine." She said

"I'm here if you want to talk." He said

"I know, and that's why I love you." She said

"I love you to." He said kissing her

"Your mom called me the other day and invited me to go shopping with she and her friends." She said

"Nice, just make sure she doesn't get carried away, she always buys stuff and doesn't wear them."He said

"I'll make sure she won't." She said

"You don't know my mom, like I do especially when it comes to clothes." He said

"What girl isn't like that when they go shopping?" She ask

"You do have a point." He said

"I think I am going to take a quick nap before we go food shopping." She said

"You tired?" He ask

"A little." She said

"Come here, lay down next to me."He said

"I think I can stay like this forever." She said

"Me to, now get some rest." He said

"Ok." She said

John really couldn't believe this girl, he didn't know what it was about her, but she really got a hold on him. He hadn't felt like this in long time, even though he was in love with his ex girlfriend or at least he thought he was. This feeling goes beyond love. He could watch her sleep forever, holding her in his arms was the greatest feeling. Never had he meant a girl that understood him the way she did, she's the only one that actually excepts him and what he does. Instead of waking her up to go to the store, he fell a sleep to, thinking about having a future with this girl.

A/N: Make sure you guys go pick up John's album "You can't see me." You will love it.


	12. Chapter 12

"So John, tell us when you going to pop the question?" Ask Rey Mysterio

"I don't know man, I still think it's kinda early but I do know that I love this girl to death." Said John

"Then what's stopping you from asking?" ask Booker T

"I'm not sure if she is ready." John said

"Oh please man, I seen you guys together and even I can tell that she is more than ready." Said Rey

"That might be, but I still think that we should wait a few months." John said

"Have she mention getting married yet?" Ask Eddie

"No exactly but she and my mother talk about it." John said

"I'm telling you man, she is ready." Said Eddie

"Might be but I think I shouldwait awhile and plus I haven't meant her family yet." John said

"What's up with that?" Ask Rey

"She told me about how she doesn't get along with her sisters or brothers." John said

"That really sucks man." Said Eddie

"Yeah but she doesn't let it get to her, she a strong women man, that's why I love her." John said

"Oh we know you love her, everybody knows you love her." Said Booker

"No room to talk, look at you and Sharmell?" Ask John

"Difference she is my wife, but I will say it's about time man." Said Booker

"Speaking of your girl, where is she?" Ask Rey

"I think hanging with the girls, or going over some more designs." John said

"She really fits in over here, does she enjoy working here?" Ask Booker

"Yeah, plus it's a way for us to spend more time together." John said

"So you excited about your match with J.B.L.?" ask Eddie

"No doubt this probably the one match that everybody is going to be talking about."John said

"Somebody needs to shut him up." Said Booker  
"Hey Rey can I ask you a question?" Ask John

"Sure man go ahead." Rey said

"What is it like to be marry and having kids?" Ask John

"The greatest feeling in the world, it's undescribable coming home and seeing your wife and your kids. How happy they are to see you, makes you feel good. To have my wife support me 100 and my kids man, they are everything to me." Said Rey

"Sounds like you got a pretty good life." Said John

"Yeah." Said Rey

"Are there any bad sides to marriage?" Ask John

"Yes, but allcouples go through them." Said Rey

"Why you thinking about asking?" ask Booker

"No, I mean I just wondering what I was going to be getting myself into in the future." John said

"Well I am out, guys I go to prepare for my match."Said Rey

"Yeah, I better go do that to."Said Booker

"I don't have a match, so I guess it's just me and you." Said Eddie

"No man, just you I got to catch up with my girl." Said John

"Alright man, later." Said Eddie

"Cya." Said John leaving the catering area

He couldn't help but think about what the guys were talking about. He did love Vic, and wanted to spend to the rest of his life with her, but he just wasn't sure the time was right now. He was sure he had nothing to worry about because he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"There you are I was looking for you."John said entering his locker room

"Hi." She said

"What wrong?" He ask

"Oh I don't know, how about this." She said heading him the phone  
"What am I suppose to be looking at?" He ask

"It's not that, listen to the message." She said

"Alright." He said listing to the message

"Mind telling me what that is all about?" She ask

"Don't worry about her, Jenny is just trying to get you upset and it's pretty obvious that she did." He said

"What the hell was she talking about then?" She yelled

"I don't know." He said

"Really, she is your ex right" She ask

"She wantedme tomeet up with her, but I don't know what about." He said

"According to her, your running a little late with your date." She said

"No, it's not a date, she just wants to talk" He said

"Well, I'm leaving then." She said grabbing her things

"Where you going?" He ask

"Call me when you are completely over her." She said

"I am over here." He said

"I don't think so, because you would of told me about this." She said getting upset

"I didn't tell you because it's not important, she not important." He said

"If I wouldn't of found out, would you have went?" She ask

"I don't know." He said

"Until you can answer that question, you know where to find me." She said

"Please don't do this, just sit, lets talk." He pleaded

"No John, look I don't want to stand in your way, so I am going to leave." She said leaving

John just stood there, shocked over what just happen, not to mention extremely pissed, all he had to do was tell her that he didn't want to go. He didn't love Jenny he loved Victoria, and because of this he might of lost her.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day he arrived at a Smackdown house show, even though his mind wasn't on his match. He tried to remain focus, but all his thoughts were on was Vic, and how he might have screwed up because of what he did. All he had to do was to tell Jenny that he was through and everything would of been fine. He hoped once he found her things would be worked out.

"Hey Torrie, have you seen Vic anywhere?" Ask John

"Earlier, she wasn't in the talking mood though."said Torrie

"Alright, when you see her, can you tell her that I am looking for her and I need to talk to her." John said

"Will do." said Torrie

He knew that Torrie probably knew where she was but didn't want to tell him because she was on Vic, side. Although he couldn't blame her, all this would've been avoided if he just told her the truth. All he knew was that he had to fix this one way or the other.

"Hey John, what's up man?" Ask Booker

"Everything, I screwed up big time." John said

"What happen you get in trouble with Teddy or something?" Ask Booker

"No man, my ex called and wanted me to meet up with her, I wasn't going to tell Vic, because I wasn't planning on going. Well she found out and I think she hates my guts." John said

"What did she say?" Ask Booker

"To think things over and she doesn't want to stand in my way, she wants me to choose." Said John

"You already know what your decision don't you?" Ask Booker

"Hell yeah man, I don't want Jenny, she seems to think that I will be nothing with out her."John Said

"Well all you have to do is tell her and I am sure she will understand." Said Booker

"I'm trying to but she avoiding me right now." John said

"Why don't you give her sometime, and when you think the time is right go talk to her." Said Booker

"Thanks man, I am going to take your advice." John said

"Cool, talk to you later." Said Booker

"Cya later." John said

Afterwards he decided to get change for his match, he knew that he was going to have his match early which gave him much time to put his plan into affect.

"Hey Torrie sorry to bother you again, can you do me a favor?" ask John

"Depends on what it is." said Torrie

"I just need you to give this to Vic, make sure she will come." said John handing her his room key

"Alright I will try, but if she doesn't take it don't blame me." She said

"I am pretty sure she will take it, thanks." John said

"Welcome, bye." She said

After his match he left early to put his plan into affect, he ordered room service, brought some flowers and some champagne. He made sure everything was set up perfectly he didn't want her to wound up walking out again. Twenty minutes later she arrived.

"Hey babe." He said

"Don't hey baby me, what do you want?" ask Vic

"Can you come in please?" He ask

"For what, why can't we just talk out here?" She ask

"Please just come in ok, so we can just talk."He said

"Fine, but I don't have much time." She said

"It won't take that long." He said

"It better not." She said entering the room

"I promise it won't." He said closing the door

"What is all of this?" She ask looking around the room

"Just my way of saying I'm sorry." He said

"Start talking." She said

"Alright, I got that call two days ago, the main reason why I haven't told you was because I didn't think it was important. I didn't even call her back I was going to erase the message." He said

"Do you know what she wanted?" She ask

"No, I never called back to see what she wanted only thing I knew was that she wanted to meet me for lunch." He said

"And would you have going?" She ask

"No babe, listen I told you this before you are the only one that matters to me, I don't want nothing to do with her. She is not important what is though is you and me here and now, and that's what I am concentrating on." He said

"So you don't have any feelings for her?" She ask

"Hell no, I love you and only you." He said

"How do I know if your telling the truth?" she ask

"If you don't believe me, then maybe what we had was nothing but I ain't going to let you go. You're the best thing that happened to me, what more do I have to do to prove how much I love you?" He ask

"Nothing, just be honest." She said

"I am being honest, and honestly I don't want to live without you, these past few days have been hell for me, not waking up next to. Or holding you in my arms at night. I am telling you I can't be without you." He said almost in tears

"You don't have to say anymore, I know that you love me, and I love you to. Just make sure you don't let that happen again." She said kissing him

"I promise, you can even answer my phone if you want, kick her ass your self do whatever." He said

"I like the sound of me kicking her ass." She said

"Do whatever." He said laughing

"How about you do whatever you want with me." She suggested

"I wouldn't mind doing that." He said kissing

"No, we can't let all this champagne and strawberries go to waste." She said

"I think we find a way to use them." He said winking at her


	14. Chapter 14

"Ain't the draft coming up?"ask Vic

"Yes, in a couple of weeks." John said

"Are you at all worried about what show you will end up on?" She ask

"Yeah, I love smack down. I got my start on smack down and I ain't trying to leave." He said

"I kinda like Raw, it seems exciting but I hate seeing the same people fighting for the title." She said

"That's what is so great about Smack down, we give everybody opportunities." He said

"I guess so, well if you get drafted to Raw I am coming with you."She said

"I wouldn't let you stay on Smack down if I want to Raw."He said

"I am going shopping with your mom later." She said

"Yeah she told me, I hope you have fun my mom likes to shop." He said

"So do I, I love clothes that's why I have my own company." She said

"Why don't you just take her to your store and let her by some clothes there?" He ask

"What fun would that be, besides I feel like doing a lot of shopping and since your mom likes to shop. She would be perfect to go shopping with." She said

"If you say so, just don't be long." He said

"Why don't you go hang with your brothers or dad." She suggested

"I might do that." He said

"Good, well I am going to head out now, it's going to take me a good hour to get to your mom's house." She said

"I am going to catch a ride with you." He said

"Ok." She said

They arrive at his Mom's house, before she and his mother headed she decided to see how everybody was doing

"How is my future daughter in law?" Ask Mr. Cena

"Great, and you?"Ask Vic  
"I am doing just fine."He said

"Your not even going to ask how I am doing?" Ask John

"Oh boy, I see you all the time." he said

"I don't get no love?" John ask

"Well come here then." He said pulling him into a hug

"So where's mom?" John ask

"Upstairs trying to figure out what to wear, I'll tell her that you are here." He said

"Ok."said Vic

"Well it's about time that you came to visit again." Said John's brother Matt

"I've been busy."John said

"Doing what?"ask Matt

"Vic."John said

"You better watch it."said Vic smacking his arm

"I am only playing hun."John said kissing her

"You better be, so how you been Matt?"Ask Vic

"Good, John did you ask her?"Ask Matt

"Oh my bad, you know the girl that you work with, my bro wants to know if you can get the hook up."John said

"Which one, I have a lot of girls that work there?"She ask

"The brown hair one."Said Matt

"Oh that's my best friend Nicole." She said

"Well he likes her and wants to know if you can put in a good word for him."Said John

"I be sure to tell her."She said

"Alright I am ready to go, I got my lucky hat on so let get going." said Carol  
"Mom please tell me your not going to be wearing that."John said

"What's wrong with my outfit?"She ask

"Yeah what wrong with it. I like it."said Vic

"Whatever, you guys have fun and try not to buy the whole store."John said

"Will try not to, bye."

"So son, tell me what the hell where you thinking?" Ask his dad

"What you talking about?"ask John

"Vic, told us about that Jenny giving you a call." Mr. Cena said

"Yeah, it was stupid on my part and she already forgave me." John said

"Idiot." Said Matt

"Shut up, I am not going to make no more mistakes."John said

"You better not, you know I never really liked any of your other girlfriends but I really like her." Said Mr. Cena

"What's not to like about her?"John ask

"Nothing, anyway are you coming over next week?"Mr. Cena ask

"For?"John ask

"You know how your mom likes to get everybody together once a month for that dinner."Mr. Cena said

"Oh yeah, I will be coming." John said

"Makes sure you to tell Vic."said Mr. Cena

"I will, besides I don't thinks she will be doing anything."John said

"So your in love bro?"ask Matt

"Yeah man, but this time it's different I really think this is the one." John said

"Well it's about time."said Mr. Cena

"I am happy for you to man, you deserve a girl that's going to stick with through thick and thin."Said Matt

"Yeah and you need to get one to."John said

"Well if she puts in a good word for me with I will have one."said Matt

"Hopefully."said John

**Meanwhile in Vic's Car**

"Have you heard John's album?"ask Carol

"Yes, I like it a lot."Said Vic

"So do I, I'm not really into hip-hop but I do like the album."said Carol

"Yeah it wasn't nothing like I was expecting to be like."said Vic

"What's your favorite song?"ask Carol

"Number four "Right Now".said Vic

"I like that one, but you know what band I really like?"ask carol

"No who?"ask Vic

"Coldplay."Said Carol

"That's one of my favorite bands to."said Vic

"What Cd do you have in there now?"She ask

"John's if he is out of town I will listen to that to remind me of him."Said Vic

"Aww that is so sweet, that's my boy he is a really sweetheart."Said Carol

"That he is, do forget sexy."Said Vic

"Ha ha yeah."said Carol

"Well we here, let's shop until we drop."said Vic

"I am right behind you girl."said Carol

They were suppose to just spend a couple hours in the mall but once Carol found the store she liked it was hard trying to get her out of there.  
"What do you think about this one?"ask Carol holding up a green flower shirt

"Well, it's nice, but not my color."said Vic

"It's is my girl, I am getting this one."Said Carol

"Ok."said Vic

"Alright I got everything over here let's go there now."said Carol as she paying for her things

"Let's go."said Vic

"I think this will look really cute on you."Said Carol throwing her a pink shirt

"Now this I can wear."said Vic

"Yeah and don't forget the skirt to."said Carol tossing her the skirt

After hours of shopping they decided that it was time to head back

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time, I really had a good time Vic."said Carol

"So do I, John was right when he said you like to shop."said Vic

"When I see something that I want I go and get it." said Carol

"Your always welcome to come to my store."Said Vic

"I might stop by there tomorrow and clean your store out hunny."said Carol

"Hopefully they won't say anything about how much money we spend."said Vic

"What it's not like we were spending their money."said Carol

"That is true."Said Vic

"Why don't you turn on some music."Said Carol

"Turn on whatever station you want to hear."said Vic

"Why don't you turn on John cd."Carol suggested

"Alright."said Vic turning it on

"I like song number six."said Carol

"Ok."said Vic turning to it  
"Everybody asking me, what you really like? Is this really life? Do you really fight? Do you fear the mic, when there's millions watching? Are you super rich now, how much grip you coppin? You the new kid, now you getting some shine when every vet saying that it's not yo' time."said Carol singing the song

"I didn't know you knew the words."said Vic

"That's all I know really."said Carol laughing

"That was good though."said Vic

"That was so embarrassing, i will never do that to myself again."said Carol

20 minutes later they arrived back at John's parents house were they saw John, his brother and dad playing basketball.

"You boys mind helping me with these bags?"ask Carol

"I thought you said you weren't going to spend a lot."said Mr. Cena

"If it helps I got you guys something."said Carol

"Alright boys lets get these bags in the house."said Mr. Cena

"So how did everything go?"ask John

"Let's just say that today will be a day that I will never forget."said Vic


	15. Chapter 15

**SMACKDOWN DIVA'S LOCKER ROOM**

"I feel so sorry for what's been going on in your life right now."said Vic

"Don't feel sorry I am just happy that my husband is going to kick Kurt Angle's butt."said Sharmell

"He deserves it, I never thought he would do something like that."said Vic

"I guess you can't trust anybody around here."said Sharmell

"Yeah."Said Vic

"So you worried about John tonight?"ask Torrie

"More than you will ever know."said Vic

"I am sure he will be fine."said Torrie

"There ain't no quit in John so I don't think he will lose, but I am worried about what he will put his body through to win."said Vic

"He'll be fine, he got a lot of heart." said Sharmell

"That is true, but can't help but worry."said Vic

"So are you guys getting married any time soon?"ask Joy

"If I had a nickle every time I heard someone say that I will be rich."said Vic

"I think ya'll are so cute together, last week when I talked to him you could tell he was hurt."said Torrie

"Have you heard from his ex?"ask Joy

"No, but if I do there won't be any words exchange."said Vic

"That's what I am talking about, if somebody would try that with me I would be piss."said Sharmell

"My point exactly, but I don't think I have anything to worry about he is over her."said Vic

"Good, because she was bad news, do you know that she cheated on John twice and he still forgave her."said Torrie

"No I didn't know that, he must of really loved her."said Vic

"John a nice guy, he would do anything for his family or girlfriend but she took advantage of that. He was so blinded by love that he couldn't see it."said Torrie

"He don't have to worry about her anymore."said Vic  
"Do you want any kids?"ask Joy

"Yeah in the future."said Vic

"I think John would be a great dad."said Torrie

"So do I."said Vic

"Hey ladies, how are you tonight."said Teddy

"Good."They said

"Vic, I just passed John in the hall and he was looking for you."said Teddy long

"Ok, I'll be back later guys."said Vic

"Later."They said

"Which way did he go?"ask Vic

"Down that way, later."said Teddy

"Bye."She said

She walked down to John's locker room where she thought he was but who she ran into wasn't him

"Well if it isn't Mrs. John Cena."said J.B.L

"Correction we are not married yet, but the real question is what the hell are you doing in here?'Ask Vic

"I just wanted to know what do you actually seen in that street thug."Said J.B.L

"What is it to you?"ask Vic

"I think you have been hanging around him to much, you have no respect for someone like me."said J.B.L.

"You have to give respect to actually earn it buddy."She said

"Well tonight your Johnny boy, is going to show me respect when I defeat him and he bows at the feet of greatness."He said

"Whatever, can you just leave please?"She ask not really wanting to be around him anymore

"I am a wrestling God and I take orders from nobody like I am a sissy dog."He said

"I don't care if you were my personal bitch, I want you to get out."She said

"No I actually think I like being here."He said

"Fine, then I will leave."She said at want to grabbed the door knob but he grabbed her by her hair.  
"Listen hear darlin, I don't know where you came from or you hanged around but I think I need to teach you some manner."He said

"Can you let go?"She ask

"What you don't like me pulling on your hair, I figured you would be use to it since your with that thug."He said

"Go to hell."She said

"Let me give you a bit of a warning if you ever want to your Johnny boy in one piece again you better watch your tone."He said

"Let me give you a warning if you plan to have any kids, I advise you to let me go."She said

"What are you going to do? Hit me? Come on I dare you to."He said

"J.B.L. I promise if you don't -

"Feisty now I see why John wants you. Tell me something, are you as wild as I think you can be or are you just like Sharmell a typical gutter slut?"He ask

"You got some nerve you know that, let's see how much talking you will be doing when John beat the hell out of you tonight."She said

"Not going to happen, I am making sure that I will walk out of here tonight the wwe champion."He said

"You won't make it to that match if you don't let go."She said trying to get out grasp

"How about I give you little warning to pass off to John."He said

"What that your nothing but a low life?"She ask

"Very funny, not if but when I destroy John tonight, you can always come to me." He said

"Please, not even if you were the last man on earth."She said

"Really? Well how about I show what your missing by being with Cena."He said a pulled her into a kiss that was short lived when he felt a sharp pain running through his body

"I told you to let go, but you deserved that. Don't worry I will most defitenly pass the message on to John that your nothing but a punk bitch."She said and walk out the room

She couldn't believe what just happen he actually had the nerve to put his filthy mouth on her, she couldn't wait until she told John about this.

"John there you are I was looking for you."said Vic

"What wrong?"John ask  
"J.B.L he-

"What did he do, did he touch you?"John ask

"He was in your locker room and talk trash on you and me, and then said that I would be better with him and he kiss me."She hesterically

"Dammit, he didn't hurt you did he?"He ask

"No I am fine, I gave him something to remember me by."She said

"You do what I taught you?"He ask

"Yes, baby I want you to give me your word that you will destroy him."She said

"You got, you know he already had an ass whipping coming to him but just wait."He said getting fired up

"Wait until the ring babe, then you do what you want with him. But right now I just want you to stay with me."She said

"I ain't going nowhere hun, he is going to pay."He said

Once it was time for the match she was on pins and needles. Knowing that John was more than pissed she feared that he might do something that he regretted. At the same time it was J.B.L. so whatever happened out their he deserved it. When she saw John get busted open by J.B.L. she thought that it was going to be over. She was glad at the end of the match that John was the winner and J.B.L. was left looking like a coward.

"Every thing I did out there in that ring was for you. Behind every punch or kick was a little something for you."He said

"I am glad you made him pay."She said

"Hopefully that will shut him up."He said

"Probably not, but come on let's get you clean up."She said

After he was done in the trainer's room getting stiched up, they want back to the hotel

"You know you scared me tonight."She said

"What I do?"He ask

"When I saw you get busted open by him, it scary."She said

"I know, but I can handle myself out there babe."He said

"I kinda figure that."She said  
"You scared me to, when you came running to after what J.B.L. did to you, just the thought of somebody hurting you I didn't know what I would do."He said

"I am fine."She said

"I know, I love you."He said

"I love you to."She said


	16. Chapter 16

"So tonight the night man?"ask Matt

"Yeah man, I am nervous as hell to."said John

"Try not to think about that."said Matt

"It's kinda hard not to."said John

"Oh yeah tell Vic, I said thank you to. I really think her friend likes me alot."said Matt

"Don' t be so full of yourself."Said Mr. Cena

"It's true though, I am a real ladies man."Said Matt

"Yeah sure, well I am going to go. I got a lot of other things to do."said John

"You know exactly how your going to do it?"ask Mr. Cena

"Yes sir, wish me luck."said John

"Good luck."They said

He want back to the house and made sure that he had everything in place. He called his Mom on a few pointers, and he made sure that he did them. The hardest part about this whole thing was getting Vic out of the house. So he called Torrie and the rest of the divas to take her out. They were all happy to go along with whatever he was doing. He finishing all the things he had to do. Seeing as he had free time he decided to play some video games to take his mind off things. Evening though that wasn't working much, he just wanted all this to be perfect, the smallest thing could destroy the whole plan. He then starting having seconds thoughts. What if it didn't work out the way he wanted it to. Maybe he should just forget about this whole thing. Then again, he was sure it was the right time.

As the hours approach for his plan to go in to affect, he became more and more nervous. At the same time excited, he was sure that this was the right thing to do, and there was no turning back now.

"Hey babe, what smells good?"ask Vic as she return home

"Oh, just a little something I cook."He said

"Really, that's a first. I can't wait to try it."She said

"Yeah, so how your day go with the girl?"He ask

"Great, I got you something from the store to."She said

"Oh really, what?"He ask

"It's in the bag, although you might not like it."She said  
"Why wouldn't I like it?"He ask

"Just look."She said

"Ok."He said looking in the bag

"See my point?"She ask

"Yeah, but I think I rather see you wear this then me."He said

"It's for both of us."She said

"For my entertainment."He said

"Exactly, so what you cook?"She ask sitting at the table

"Nothing really special, I'm not really a big eater and I know your not either so I just fixed a salad and some pasta."He said going over to the stove

"I really don't care what it is, I am starving."She said

"Well then enjoy."He said placing her plate on the table

The whole time during dinner, John was a little quite which was odd considering the fact that he likes to talk. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk, he was just to trying to stay focus.

"Something wrong?"She ask

"No, nothing why?"He ask

"I don't know you seem kinda quite."She said

"I am just thinking."He said

"About what?"She ask

"Oh nothing important, just thinking."He said

"Ok, well I'm here to talk if you want to."She said

"Yeah I know that."He said

"Well I am done, that was great hun."She said

"Welcome."He said  
"Ok I am going to go take a quick shower and after that I am hitting the sheets I so tired."She said

"You don't want to stay up a little longer with me?"He ask

"Sorry babe I am really tired."She said

"No that's ok, go take your shower I will be up in a few."He said

"Ok babe, love you."She said heading up stairs

"Love you to."He said

Dammit why couldn't he just do it, everything was set just the way he wanted to, and he still couldn't do it. This was all because of her though, he couldn't think straight around her, in a good way. But he guess that's why he loved her. He had to find a way to tell her, there no way he could let this night end with out telling her. He heard the shower shut off, and thought it would be a good time to go up there, but he just couldn't bring him self to do it. Maybe tonight just wasn't the night for him to do it. He want in the kitchen and clear off the dishes and put them in the washer machine. Then when he thought he could go upstairs and tell he then got cold feet again. Was this some sort of sign or something. He laid down on the couch thinking that he just destroyed the whole night.

"What's wrong?"ask Vic

"Nothing, I just got a little headache."He said

"Now I know there is something bothering you so what's up?"She ask

"This whole night I been trying to tell you something but I can't tell you."He said

"Whatever it is just spit it out."She said

"That's the problem, I can't."He said

"It must be something important."She said

"It is."He said

"Oh my God, your breaking up with me."She said

"No babe, never that."he said pulling her down on the couch with him

"What is it then? Cause you really got me worried."She said

"No need to worry."He said reassuring her

"Ok."She said  
They laid there for a few minutes neither one saying anything, and John was mentally kicking himself for not telling her.

"Vic?"John ask

"Yes."She said

"You know how much I love you right?"he ask

"Yes, and you know how much I love you?"She ask

"Yeah."He said

"Good."She said

"Well tonight didn't you find it kinda odd that I cooked?"He ask

"Yeah, but I am thankful. That's what makes you a good man."She said

"True, but the main reason why I did it was because I had something to tell you."He said

"Well you know you can talk to me about anything."She said

"I know, but what I have to say is more of a question."He said

"Ok, well go ahead and ask."She said

"Well I know we only been together for few months now, but they been the best months of my life. Even though some people say that maybe it's a little to early, but you know they say the heart is the ruler of everything. In my heart is telling me that it's time."He said

"John-

"Baby, the first day I meant you was the best day of my life. There has always been something special that I saw in you. Any day that we were apart felt more like years. Especially when you broke up with me, that was the worst day of my life. You know how they say you don't know what you have until it's gone? That's the day I found out that I didn't want to be away from you ever again. It's very rare that you find someone that has the same amount of interested as you. You know my mom even called you the female version of me. That's what makes us so unique, and that's why I love so much. You are my heart, my soul and I want to make you my wife, I want you to change your name to my last name. So what do you say? Will you marry me?"He ask with tears in his eyes

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you"She said crying

"I love you so much."He said kissing her

"I love you to."She said kissing him


	17. Chapter 17

"How is my future wife doing this morning?"ask John

"Just lovely, and how is my future husband?"Vic ask

"Good, since I get to look at you every morning."He said

"Very sweet."She said

"So what are you plans today?"He ask

"I don't know, I might swing by Smackdown later."She said

"Cool, I'm pretty sure that I don't have a match."He said

"They should at least let you have two weeks off, so you can heal up probably."She said

"Yeah, but knowing J.B.L. or someone else I might get a challenge. And you know me I ain't going to back down."He said

"Just hope you don't have anything to do tonight because you need the rest."She said

"If it means that much to you I will go talk to Teddy and ask for no matches."He said

"It's not that I mind it's just I don't want to see you get hurt."She said

"Are you worrying again?"He ask

"Maybe but I have the right and if you was in the same position as me, you would of told me the same thing."She said

"That is true, well I am going to hit the gym for awhile, but I will be back to pick you up later."He said

"I'll be here."She said

"Ok, love you."He said

"I love you to."She said

"Forever?"He ask

"I don't know that is a long time."She said smiling

"Thanks a lot."He said

"I am just joking with you baby."She said

"Better be other wise I was going to have to put a hurting on you."He said

"I think I like the sound of that though."She said kissing him

"Bad girl, I will be back in a few."He said

"Cya later."She said

After he left their he headed to the gym, even though he didn't really want to work out. Manly due to the fact that his body was still beating up from his match with JBL. So instead of going to gym he want to the arena to see what he had booked up.

"Cena, what's up playa?"ask Teddy as John enter his office

"Not much man, so what's on the card tonight?"John ask

"Well playa I haven't decided yet."said Teddy

"I'm glad you haven't yet, because I am still a little bang up from that match on Sunday."said John

"So you want the night off?"ask Teddy

"No I do want to say something to the Chain gang, but besides that nothing."said John

"Well playa you're the champ so if you want to take the rest of the night off then you go ahead."Said Teddy

"Alright, thanks."Said John

"Yo playa you requesting the night off doesn't have to do with your lady does it?"ask a smiling Teddy

"Something like that, but hey she is my fiancee so don't you think I can spend some time with her."said John

"So you are finally going to settle down huh?"ask Teddy

"You man, I wasn't planning on doing it this early but I love this girl a lot."said John

"I seen you two together no need to explain." said Teddy

"Well then you feel me then, cya later."said John

"Later playa."said Teddy

"Hey John, how you feeling?"ask Rey

"Well I am a little banged up, but I'm still the champion. So I have nothing to complain about."said John

"Cool, this is your way to say to all those people that doubted you that you're a true champion."said Rey

"Hopefully, but if they don't that's they problem."said John

"That's what I am talking about."said Rey

"Oh yeah, I finally did it."said John

"Did what?"ask Rey

"I popped the question man."said John

"You serious man? It's about damn time man."said Rey

"I know but I am happy as hell."said John

"Good, good. I am happy for you man."said Rey

"Thanks a lot I talk to you later."said John

"Cya."said Rey

Meanwhile at a near by café

"Oh my God, it's so beautiful."said Torrie

"I know, can you believe it."ask Vic

"Wow, I am so happy for you guys."said Torrie

"Thanks, you know I didn't think that I was that he was going to ask me this soon. I thought he wasn't ready but I am happy."said Vic

"That is so cool, can I be in the wedding."ask Joy

"Sure, all you guys can."said Vic

"Where is John now?"ask Joy

"Either still at the gym, or at the arena."said Vic

"How is he feeling after Sunday."ask Torrie

"He still a little banged up, but he is doing better. I just hope he doesn't have a match tonight."said Vic

"Why so you can get him alone?"ask Torrie

"That to, but I just don't want to see him get hurt again."said Vic

"Have you guys set a date yet?"ask Joy

"Not yet, we haven't even told my parents yet. As a matter of fact he hasn't even meant my parents."said Vic

"Why is that?"ask Torrie

"Well manly because of the fact that I don't get along with my family."said Vic

"Aww that sucks, you have to get on the right track with them before you guys get married."said Torrie

"I want to do that but they don't even want to talk to me."said Vic

"Don't you want your Dad to walk you down the isle and give you away right? Ask Torrie

"More than anything."Said Vic

"Well then you have to get things on good terms with your family."said Torrie

"I guess you are right."said Vic

"Good, now we better get to the arena."suggested Joy

"Yeah, I will call john and tell him that I am riding with you guys."said Vic

At the arena

"So the girls where happy huh?"ask John

"Yeah, they want to be apart of the wedding to."said Vic

"Sounds like a good idea."said John

"Yeah, but they also talk to me about trying to get my parents involve."said Vic

"Oh well that is what you want right?"ask John

"Yeah, but just as long as you and me are their that would be good enough."said Vic

"True, but babe if having your parents there is going to make it even better then we have to talk to them."said John

"Yeah that is true."said Vic

"Then all we have to do is call them, set up a date to go over there and talk to them."said John

"Ok."She said

"I'll be right back babe, make sure you watch my promos tonight, I made a special video for J.B.L."said John

"Why would you do that?"She ask

"It's not what it sounds like just watch."He said

"If you say so."said John

She watched John promo, you could tell that he really cared about his fans. When J.B.L. came out, he still couldn't admit that John is a lot better then him. She was interested in seeing this video that John had to prepare for J.B.L. and when it played. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude actually thought that I made a tribute video to him, what do I look like."siad John

"I'm glad it wasn't."said Vic

"So you want to get out of here?"He ask

"You don't want to see the rest of the show."She ask

"No not really."He said

"Alright let's go."She said

Back at the Hotel

"So you want to call now?"ask John

"No, can we at least wait awhile."said Vic

"Sure, we got a lot of time."said John

"You got forever?"ask Vic

"I'll wait forever for you."said John .


	18. Chapter 18

"Babe guess what?"ask John

"What."said Vic

"I am going to Raw."He said

"Really? That's cool. I think."She said

"I am excited about this man. The fans are going to go crazy."He said

"Won't you miss Smackdown?"She ask

"Hell yeah, I want to go back."He said

"Well I'm happy for you."She said

"You don't seem happy."He said

"No believe me I am, just because I am not jumping for joy doesn't mean I ain't happy."She said

"If you say so. So you coming to Raw with me?"He ask

"Tonight?"She ask

"Yeah I'm starting tonight."He said

"Yeah I guess so. "She said

"You can meet some of the other divas."He said

"Alright I'll go."She said

"Ok, get your stuff then."He said

After she grabbed her things she the headed over to Raw, she did have to admit that going to Raw was something she was excited about.

"You nervous?"She ask

"Yeah I hope everybody is cool, like on Smackdown."He said

"Well you saw how they acted towards Shelton Benjamin when he came over."She reminded him

"It doesn't matter if they love me or hate me. I am here for the fans not to have friends."He said

"Understandable, I'm sure going to miss the girls on Smackdown."She said

"You can still hang out with them."He said

"Oh I know, but it's just going to be weird."She said

"I think the girls here are probably cool. Well except for Trish, and Victoria."He said

"I meant Trish before even when she was heel and she was cool."She said

"And there is Stacy, and Maria. Something wrong with that chick."He said

"Yeah she does seem a little out of it."She said

"And can't forget Christy."He said

"Oh ok."She said

" John Cena just the man I was talking about, wow man who is the lady?"ask Bischoff

"Yo man watch your eyes, this is my girl. So what's up?"ask John

"Ok sorry about that Now the show going to kick off with the Highlight Reel. Your going to be Jericho guest."Said Bischoff

"Cool, cya around."said John starting to walk away

"Whoa wait, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."said Bischoff

"Not now, maybe some other time."said John

"Ok, sure. Welcome to Raw."said Bischoff

"Yeah thanks."Said John

"Why didn't you want to talk?"ask Vic

"Because babe he just trying to make a friend out of me. I think he is worried about losing me to Smackdown."He said

"Well that's a good reason to want to be your friends."She said

"Yeah, but I ain't the guy."He said

"Ok."She said

"So I guess this is what the backstage is like here."He said

"It's not so bad, why don't you go hang out with some of the guys."She said

"Babe I told you I ain't here to make friends. Besides I wanted to spend time with you."He said

"Why don't you want to make friends?"She ask

"Because they all want the same thing I want, to be the champion. You can't trust nobody babe."He said

"I see your point."She said

"Yeah, so why don't you show me some love on this couch."He said

"Here?"She ask

"Yes, why not?"He ask

"Somebody might walk in."She said

"Which makes all the fun."He said kissing her neck

"You better be lucky I can't turn you down."She said kissing him

"Hey Cena. Oh I'm sorry but Bischoff wanting me to tell you, that your on in two minutes."said Coach

"Alright man I'm coming. But Coach if you don't want to get your ass kicked. Make sure you knock next time."said John

"Ok, sorry about that."said Coach

"I really think that guy is annoying."said Vic

"So do I."said John

"Well you better go."She said

"Yup, be back in a few."He said

"I'll be here."She said

He walked up to the curtains and waited to until he heard Jericho call his name. Once his music hit and he heard the crowd pop, he knew he was ready. Being out in front the Raw crowd was something different the crowd seem more hype. He made sure that he let everybody in the back now that he ain't backing down from any challengers, and if they wanted some come get some. Running in to Christian wasn't anything that he wasn't expecting, he actually had some things to say to him for a long time.

"That was a lot of fun."said John returning to the locker room

"Looks like you had fun. The crowd was bananas." She said

"I know, but I do miss Smackdown."He said

"Maybe you can get traded back."She said

"I highly doubt that."He said

"Then I guess your going have to get use to it."She said

"Yeah."He said

There was a knock at the door

"Come on in."Said John

"Hey man."said Shelton

"What's up, long time no see."Said John

"I know, glad to see a old face around here."said Shelton

"I see all the things you been doing, very impressive."said John

"I'm trying my best. Who that?"ask Shelton

"This is my fiancee, Victoria."said John

"Nice to meet you. Hugh fan."said Vic

"Really?"ask Shelton

"Watch it man."Said John

"Just talking with a fan."said Shelton laughing

"So you got a match?"ask Vic

"Yeah against Hassan and Daivari."said Shelton

"Cool. Make sure you don't lose."said Vic

"I am going to try not to."Shelton said

"Great good luck."said Vic

"Thanks, cya John."said Shelton

"Cya."said John

"I think he is going to go a long way."said Vic

"Yeah the kid got a lot of talent."said John

"Let's watch his match."She said turning on the monitor

"When did you become such a huge Shelton Benjamin fan?"He said

"I've always been a fan, but when he came to Raw I became a huger fan."She said

"Oh cool."He said

"Don't worry, I'm still your biggest fan."She said

"Oh I know."He said getting up

"Where you going?"She ask

"Bischoff told me that he wanted to come see him."He said

"Oh ok. Hurry back."She said

"Alright."He said

He walked down to Bischoff office and when he got there he was nowhere around. Ten minutes later he came in and wanted to talk to him about a match. Which he had no problem with, he didn't know why Bischoff wanted to become friends with him so bad . He guess he was a bigger invest then he thought.

"I saw what happen with Eric."She said

"Yeah I am getting tired of him already."He said

"He just doesn't want to lose you to Smackdown that all."She said

"Probably, so did he win?"He ask

"Yeah, it was a great match to."She said

"Cool."He said

"Aww, look at Kane. I feel so bad for him. He finally finds love then gets his heart crush, I know that must suck."She said

"I'm pretty sure it does, and the way the Lita and Edge are throwing it in his face is wrong."He said

"I still think she is cool, but she needs to drop Edge."She said

"Yeah, if they got married I don't think it would last."He said

"I know I don't think it's love. Lust maybe but not love."She said

"The truth will come out soon."He said

"Yeah and they think that just because Kane ain't talking now. He just a time bomb waiting to explode ."She said

"Sure is and I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it."He said

"Me either."She said

"Look at that."He said pointing to the screen

"ECW, cool."She said

"You like them?"He ask

"Hell yeah."She said

"I didn't know that."He said

"Well you learn something knew everyday."She said

"I guess so."He said

"So is the show over?"She ask

"Yes."He said

"Can we leave now?"She ask

"Yeah."He said getting up and grabbing their things

"So how do you think your first night at Raw went?"She ask once they arrive at the hotel

"Good, besides the whole Christian thing."He said

"That's good."She said

"Speaking of weddings, what are we going to do about ours?"He ask

"Ok good way to bring that back up, we talked about that awhile ago."She said

"I know."He said

"First we got to set a date."She said

"The sooner the better for me."He said

"You want to get married this year or next year?"She ask

"How about next week?"He ask

"Get serious, how about August?"She ask

"Sounds good."He said

"All we have to do is pick a date then."She said

"Any day."He said

"No, you got Summerslam in August. Speaking of which we wont be able to get that much time off."She said

"Yeah, how about next year."He said

"Sounds good to me, and it gives us a lot more time to plan it to."She said

"And a lot more time for you to reconcile with your family."He said

"Not going to happen."She said

"How do you know?"He ask

"I just do."She said

"Oh ok."He said

"Besides I was thinking of asking your Dad to walk me down the isle anyway."She said

"Are you serious?"He ask

"Yeah why not. My dad is not going to do it. So I decided to pick the next best thing, your Dad."She said

"I'm sure he would be honor."He said

"So wold I."She said

"Just like I will be honor to have you as my wife."He said

"Thanks. All we have to do is ask him."She said

"We can call him, tomorrow."He said

"No I want to be there in person, so we can wait until we get home."She said

"Alright."He said

"Alright then."She said

"Love me?"He ask

"I don't know, maybe."She said smirking

"I am really hurt."He said

"Joking."She said

"I know."He said

"I do love you."She said

"Tell me something I don't know."He said

"How do you think it will be having two champions on Raw?"She ask

"Not sure, but I'm excited to find out."He said

"You know this is a good way for you to find other opponent."She said

"You do have a point."He said

"I know, so maybe all this is for the better."She said

"Maybe."He said yawed

"Tired?"She ask

"A little."He said

"Let's go to bed then."She said walking to the room

"Then again I'm not that tired anymore."He said laying on the bed

"Mmhmm why the sudden change?"She ask

"I thought of something better to do then going to sleep."He said smiling

"I think I like that idea to."She said


	19. Chapter 19

"I talked to your Mom today and she said that they are having a cook out. Friday I think, so that should be a good time to ask your dad."said Vic

"Yeah I'm sure he is going to be excited about it."said John

"I sure hope so."She said

"Don't tell me your worry again."He said

"I ain't I was just saying."She said

"Ok, well I am going to go get change."He said

"Alright, I'll be back in a couple of minutes."She said

"Where you going?"He ask

"Down the hall, I'm going to go talk to someone."She said

"Alright."He said

"Be back."She said headed out

**Down the Hall**

"Hey Vic, wait up."said Shelton

"Hey Shelton, what's up?"She ask

"Not much, where are you off to?"He ask

"No where really just walking around."She said

"Cool, I'll walk with you."He said

"Ok come on."She said

"So where John?"He ask

"Getting change for his match."She said

"Can't wait to see that I heard he has a title match with Christian."He said

"John told me he does. Should be a good match."She said

"Christian deserves everything he gets from John."He said

"I am a fan of Christian though, I haven't let John know that but I am one of the peeps."She said laughing

"Is that how you roll?"He ask smacking his chest like Christian

"He is funny though, but I will always be apart of the Chainggang."She said

"I kinda figure that, is that who I think it is?"He ask

"Looks like it to me."She said

"What's he doing here?"He ask

"I think were looking at the new draft pick."She said

"Interesting."He said

"Should be, to be honest I rather see Kurt fight for the world title then Triple H."She said

"He does get a lot of title shots, after awhile it gets kinda boring."He said

"I know. But he has change."She said

"Should we welcome him?"He ask

"I guess, I mean it is cool to see an old face on Raw."She said

"Yeah so let's go."He said

"Hey Kurt."She said

"Hi um Victoria right?"Kurt ask

"That's right, we just wanted to come over and welcome you to Raw."She said

"Oh ok, I thought you were dating John Cena?"ask Kurt

"I am, I was just hanging out with Shelton."She said

"Oh, nice to see you again Shelton."Kurt said

"Yeah good to see you to."said Shelton

"Nice seeing you guys again, tell the champ I said Hi."Kurt said

"Will do, cya."She said

"Cya around."Kurt said

"How do you think he will impact Raw?"ask Shelton as they continued to walk

"I hope good, but I am wondering what's going to happen to Smackdown."She said

"Yeah, if I go back I won't be sad, but it's looks like they are taking all the big guys."He said

"Of course they got the best on the first try."She said smiling

"Your just saying, because he is your boyfriend."He said

"Correction, fiancee."She said holding up her ring

"Oh yeah fiancee."He said

"But no I ain't saying it because of that, I really do think he is or was the best on Smackdown."She said

"Oh ok. Well I think I am on first so I talk to you later."He said

"Leaving me already now I have to go find somebody else to hang out with."She said

"Why don't you hang with John?"He ask

"He preparing for his match and he don't like to be distracted."She said

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll come hang out with you later and we can watch John match together."He said

"Sounds good. Bye."She said

"Cya."He said

She continued to walked down the hall until she bump into someone

"Oh sorry."She said

"That's alright I wasn't looking were I was going either."said Lita

"I'm Victoria by the way."She said

"Lita, I am assuming you already know that though."said Lita

"Yeah I'm a fan."She said

"Aren't you John's girlfriend?"ask Lita

"Fiancee."She said holding up her ring once again

"Oh wow, that's great. You sure are a lucky girl."said Lita

"I know, I would say the same about you but I'm not really a huge fan of Edge. I mean don't get me wrong he is a great wrestler but he change alot."She said

"Oh that's ok, to be honest with you. I wouldn't say I was happy either."said Lita

"I thought you were so in love with him?"She ask

"No, I do have feelings for him. Not love though."Lita said

"Did you love Kane?"She ask

"Actually yes, kinda. But one night change all that."said Lita

"What happen?"She ask

"I can't believe I am tell you this but here it goes. The night I won the Women's Championship I want out to celebrating with a couple of friends. Edge being one of them, and we talked and I guess you can say he has a way with ladies because before I knew it he was in my bed. I think you know what happens from their."Lita said

"Why did you keep seeing him?"She ask

"I didn't, but once he want through stage of getting what he want. He used that one night against me, and said he would tell Kane."Lita said

"Oh that's sucks, so you really weren't seeing him for months?"She ask

"No it was just that one night, but we did talked and he express to me how he felt."Lita said

"So you guys really are dating?"She ask

"Now yes, but back then no."said Lita

"Do you think you can fix it with Kane."She ask

"No, I think I screwed up enough. Insulting him every week, flushing the ring down the toilet, and filing for divorce. Do I need to go on."Lita said

"Wow, I didn't know. So why are you wearing that ring?"She ask

"I guess we have something in common. Cause I am engaged to."Lita said holding up her ring

"Congrats,."She said

"Thanks, I better get going. Hey look thanks for listing to me. Felt good to get all that off my chest."Lita said

"Your welcome, anytime you need someone to talk to I'm here."She said

"Cool bye."Lita said

"Cya."She said

She wasn't expecting that but it was good to talk to someone around here besides John and Shelton. Lita wasn't as bad as she now seem on t.v. She couldn't help but feel a little bad for her.

**John's Locker room**

"Hey babe where were you?"John ask

"I ran in to Shelton, and we walked around for awhile. I talked to Kurt a little bit and I just came from talking to Lita."She said

"Kurt Angle?" He ask

"Yeah he the second draft pick."She said

"Cool, so what did Lita and you talk about?"He ask

"Confidential hun."She said

"It's like that now?"He ask

"I don't think she wants anyone else to know, nothing personal."She said

"You guys friends?"He ask

"I wouldn't say friend just yet, but I can see her as a friend."She said

"Well just make sure you don't go nowhere near Edge."He said

"Don't worry I won't."She said

"Alright well I am on after this break."He said

"Ok, good luck."She said

"Thanks be back."He said kissing her

It was about a good five minutes into John's match when Shelton walked in.

"Your late."said Vic

"Hey I was a little funky after that match. I needed a shower."said Shelton

"Oh good, I wouldn't want you to come in funky."She said laughing

"So how he doing?"He ask

"Him and Jericho are doing good."She said

They watched the rest of the match and when John and Jericho won, She was not surprise to see Jericho attacked John from behind.

"That was low on Jericho's part."He said

"I thought he might do that, you know he will do anything to be champion again."She said

"He had to make a statement some how."He said

"Yup, John's ain't going to take that laying down."She said

"I know, well I am out."He said

"You leaving already?"She ask

"Seeing the mood he get's in when he is pissed, I don't want to be anywhere near him."He said

"Good point cya."She said

She was going to go search for John but figure she should just wait until he comes back. She turned her attention back to the screen when she saw Jericho. In a flash John was there trying to take Jericho's head. That damn temper. Jericho better watch out.

"Stupid Bastard."John said slamming the door

"You ok?"She ask

"Does it look like I am ok? I just got jump from behind from some punk that is obsessed coming the champion!."He yelled

"Maybe you should clam down a little bit."She said

"I don't need to do a damn thing. He wants to go to war? I take him to war."He said

"You need any ice or anything?"She ask

"Hell no!"He said

"Ok, well I can see where this is going so I'll just wait for you in the car."She said grabbing her purse

She walked out to the car to avoid problems with John, she hated seeing him this upset. Ten minutes later John came out and got in the car slamming the door while doing so. They drove back to the hotel in complete silence. John was just to far pissed off to talk about anything. Once they got back to the hotel room, she got change for bed, and want to watch t.v in the room. John on the other hand was in the living room part slamming things. After watching t.v for awhile she turned off the t.v and tried to go to sleep. Not long after he came in. She heard him go into the use the bath room and then him getting in the bed.

"You awake babe?" He ask coming over to her side of the bed

"Yeah."She said turning to face him

"I'm sorry about earlier I was just upset."He said

"I know but you need to control that temper. Or at least stay away from me when your pissed."She said

"I'll try. But again I'm really sorry."He said

"I forgive you."She said

"Good, I love you."He said

"I love you to."She said kissing him


	20. Chapter 20

"I still don't see why we had to get up early to go back home."John said

"Because I want to see what is going on at the shop. So stop complaining."Vic said

"I'm not complaining I'm just don't see the point."He said

"What more can you say now? Were back now."She said

"True. You just can't wait to ask my Dad huh?"He ask

"Yeah that's part of it and the fact that I miss everybody."She said

"Yeah so do I."He said

"So do you see why I want to get home?"She ask

"Yeah but can you slow down on the driving I'm getting a little car sick."He said

"Sorry about that."She said

"No problem."He said

"I wonder what your Dad is going to say?"She ask

"Here we go with the worrying thing again."He said

"Hey I have a right to worry when it comes to this, a wedding is one of the three important times in a girls life."She said

"And what are the other two?"He ask

"Losing your virginity and having a baby."She said

"Babe how can losing your virginity be one of them?"He ask

"It might seem like it to you guys, but to us women we want it to be something special."She said

"Why is that."He ask

"Would you just want your first time to be with some random person that didn't care about you, or would you want it to be with somebody that wasn't in just for the sex and really care about you?"She ask

"I would want it to be with somebody that I cared about."He said

"My point exactly."She said

"So was your first time special?"He ask

"Yeah I was with the guy for two years before anything happened."She said

"Cool, mine wasn't even a relationship. It was at a party with a girl I can't even remember her name."He said

"John."She said

"I'm kidding I knew the girl and we dating a few times but at the time that it happen we weren't even in a relationship. I just thought since we both trusted each other it would be cool."He said

"That's cool."She said

"Yeah."He said

**At the House**

"You know what I was thinking?"He ask

"What?"She ask

"Why don't we buy our own house."He suggested

"You don't like this house?"She ask

"No I do, I just think we should get one together."He said

"Well you practically live here so why don't you just move all your things here?"She ask

"You really don't want to move do you?"He ask

"No, I love this house it's all I ever known since I moved out of my parent's house."She said

"But baby were staring a new life together."He said

"New beginnings."She said getting were he was coming from

"Yeah so what do you say?"He ask

"I say we better start looking for a new house."She said

"I'm glad you understand."He said

"Yeah starting a new life with you would be great."She said

"I know."He said

"So when should we starting looking?"She ask

"As soon as possible."He said

"Cool."She said

"Babe one more cool from you and I think I am going to lose my mind."He said

"I can't help it, being backstage with Carlito almost every night, will get you doing that."She said

"I guess that means we have to stay away from him then."He said

"That's not cool."She said laughing

"Oh that is it."He said throwing her over his shoulder

"What are you going to do with me?"She ask

"I don't know I might give you a spanking. Or-

"I think I will take the spanking."She said

"Naughty girl."He said

"Yeah so why don't you-

"John, Vic where are you?"ask Carol

"One way to spoil the fun."He said

"At least we don't have drive over their."She said

"Yeah, let's go."He said

"There you two are what were you guys doing up there."ask Carol

"Oh well we were about to-

"Clean."Said Vic cutting him off

"Oh I'm sorry but we knew you guys were coming home. Since you guys always drive over there we decided to give you guys break and drive up here."said Carol

"That's cool."said Vic sending John a smirk

"So how have you two been doing?"ask Mr. Cena

"Pretty good."said John

"I'm glad, we brought the food that we cook up on the grill."said Carol

"Good cause were starving."Said Vic

"Why don't you guys come over here to this table and get some of this food."said Mr. Cena

"You don't have to tell me twice."said John going over to the table

After they ate and got caught up on the recent activities that has been going on in their lives. Vic decided that it was time to ask him Mr. Cena

"Mr. Cena can I talk to you for a second?"Ask Vic

"Sure hun."He said

"I pretty sure that John has told you what has been going on with my family."She said

"Yeah and if you ever need me for anything just call."He said

"Well that's why I wanted to talk to you, I want John and I's wedding to special. I feel it's not going to be special until I ask you this question."She said

"Go ahead and ask."He said

"I was hoping that my family would come to there sense by now but they haven't, so I was wondering if you would do me the honor and walk me down the isle."She said

"It will be my pleasure dear."He said hugging her

"Thank you so much."She said

"Very welcome."He said

"So should we tell the others?"She ask

"Yes."He said

"What were you two talking about?"ask Carol

"Guess who is going to be giving her away at the wedding."said Mr. Cena

"Oh hunny that is great."said Carol coming over to give us a hug

"Thanks Dad."Said John

"I'm just glad that she ask."said Mr. Cena

"Me to, now everything should be great for you now."Said Carol

"It is."said Vic

After all the was done they decided to call it a night and headed home.

"I am so happy for you babe."said John

"Me to."She said

"So why don't we finish what we started earlier."He suggested

"I was just about to ask the same thing."She said


	21. Chapter 21

**Vic and John's Hotel**

"Hey John."Said Torrie

"Hey good to see you."said John

"Don't just stand there let us in."said Dawn

"My bad, come on in ladies."said John

"Don't mind her, hormones are a little out of control these days."said Joy

"Oh ok."said John

"So where is Vic?"ask Torrie

"She is in the room, I'll go tell her you're here."said John

"Ok."said Torrie

"Can one of you guys grab me something to drink?"ask Dawn

"Dawn your pregnant, not handicap ."said Joy

"So much for you guys help."said Dawn

"I'll go get it, just sit there."said Torrie

"Thanks Torrie."said Dawn

"Hey girls."said Vic coming down stairs

"Hi."They said

"You guys wouldn't mind, if I invite a couple of people to come along with us do you?"ask Vic

"No the more the better."said Joy

"Actually it depends on who it is."said Torrie coming out of the kitchen

"Who wouldn't you want it to be?"ask Vic

"As long as it's not Sable, I'm cool with it."said Torrie

"Believe me it's not Sable."said Vic

"Stop beating around the bush with it, who is it?"ask Dawn

"Alright, Lita."said Vic

"Are you sure?"ask Torrie

"Yeah she not as bad as she seems on t.v."said Vic

"As long as she doesn't say anything to me I am fine with it."said Dawn

"Cool, so let's go."said Vic

"Is she coming?"ask Joy

"She is in her room, we have to go get her."said Vic

"You girls have fun, babe don't I get any love?"ask John

"Sorry."Vic said kissing him

"I love you."said John

"I love you to."said Vic

"You guys are two cute."said Torrie

"Alright go, go ahead."said John feeling a little embarrassed

"Cya baby."said Vic

"Bye hun."said John

"Does Lita know where coming?"ask Dawn

"Yeah."said Vic

They walked down to Lita's Hotel room and heard yelling in there.

"Should we wait and come back?"ask Joy

"I don't know, maybe we should call her."said Torrie

"No, let's just knock."said Vic

"I'll knock, I want him to say something smart to me, so I can smack him."said Dawn

"Remember your pregnant."said Joy

"I'll knock Dawn."said Vic

"Ok."said Dawn

"Lita open up it's me."said Vic

"Lita can't come to the door right now."Edge said sticking his head out the door

"And why is that?"ask Dawn

"She is a little busy."said Edge

"Doing?"ask Torrie

"What's it to you?"ask Edge

"Excuse me."said Vic pushing past Edge

"Yeah have better things to be doing, then standing around here and listening to you."said Torrie

"Vic what are you guys doing here?"ask Lita

"Remember once a week the girls try to get together. I invited you to come this week."said Vic

"Oh yeah, well something came up and I can't go."said Lita

"We didn't come here to hear you say you ain't coming. Your coming so grab you things and come on."said Dawn

"Fine, just give me five minutes."said Lita

"We don't have five minutes, some of us are hungry."said Dawn

"Ok. Let's go then."said Lita

"Whoa wait, where do you think your going?"ask Edge

"Out. Just for lunch."said Lita

"You can ordered lunch here."said Edge

"But she not, so she'll just see you later."said Vic

"Makes sure your back here in a hour."said Edge

"A hour?"question Lita

"Yeah that should be enough time, for you guys to do what you need."said Edge

"Ok Edge."said Lita walking out the door

"How do put up with him?"ask Torrie

"It's not as bad as it seems guys."said Lita

"Well whatever the case my be, you need to get rid of him."said Dawn

"Yeah, but I do love him."said Lita

"I don't see how."said Joy

"Guys lets just drop it."said Vic

**At the Diner**

"So tell me, what has been going on over there on Smackdown?"ask Vic

"Nothing new really, all the guys still miss John and of course we miss you."said Torrie

"I like being on Raw, but I do miss being on Smackdown."said Vic

"I sure wish I got drafted to Smackdown."said Lita

"Why is that?"ask Dawn

"I need a change."said Lita

"What about the women's title?"ask Joy

"There will be other times to win the title. Never know Trish might get drafted."Said Lita

"I don't think that will happen."Said Torrie

"Anything can happen, people didn't expect John to be on Raw, and now he is."said Vic

"That is true."said Lita

"How long have we been sitting here?"ask Dawn

"Only ten minutes."said Joy

"You would think we would have our food by now."said Dawn

"You can really tell your pregnant."Laugh Lita

"I have been a bitch. Sorry about that."said Dawn

"It's ok, I guess we have to get use to this for the next seven months."Said Torrie

"Speaking of kids, when are you going to get ready to have one?"ask Dawn

"Billy and I aren't really ready for kids yet, but when It happens I will be more than ready."said Torrie

"And you?"ask Dawn turning to Vic

"Give John and I time to get married first before we start thinking about kids."said Vic

"You guys still didn't set a date yet?"ask Torrie

"No, but I really can't wait, I don't even care if we have a honeymoon or night I just want to get married. Soon actually."said Vic

"You got to have a honeymoon, that's the best part."said Torrie

"Why don't you guys get married in September or October."suggested Joy

"If he is still champion by then, I don't think were going to be able to get time off."Vic said

"That is true, with his busy schedule and all."said Torrie

"Yeah so we just have to wait awhile."said Vic

"Or since you guys are not on Smackdown anymore. Maybe you can get married on a Tuesday or Thursday or even a Saturday."said Joy

"I forgot about that, I will talk to him about that."said Vic

"Finally the food, you know another thirty seconds. I would've of died."Said Dawn

"Why are you being so quiet?"ask Vic

"No reason just thinking."said Lita

"About what?"ask Vic

"It's not important. But I was wondering if you guys want to go shopping. I'm in no hurry to go back to the hotel. "Said Lita

"Sounds good to me."said Torrie

"Me to."said Joy

"I guess I could do some early shopping for the baby."said Dawn

" I have no problem with that."said Vic

"Good, then after we finish up here we can shop."said Lita

After they finished eating they headed off to a store and did some shopping for awhile. They weren't in the store that long, before Dawn complain about being tired. So they decided to head back to the hotel.

"So how was you guys day?"ask John

"It was pretty good."said Vic

"Cool, so what did you guys do?"He ask

"We want out and ate, and then we did a little shopping."She said

"Did they like Lita being out with you?"He ask

"Yeah they did. It's not like they weren't friends before all this happen."She said

"That is true."He said

"Yeah and Dawn it's getting big."She said

"Does she know what she is having?"He ask

"No not yet."She said

"Oh ok."He said

"Speaking of Dawn and babies, do you want to have any kids?"She ask

"Yeah of course. Especially with you."He said

"Good."She said

"Why you ask?"He ask

"Just wondering."She said smiling


	22. Chapter 22

"Girls night out John. No guys allowed."said Lita

"I just want to talk to my girl."John said

"Call her back later."Dawn shouted

"Alright, ok. I love you babe."John said

"Love you to hun."Vic said

"Alright now on with the fun, what is the big topic for tonight?"ask Torrie

"Ok I got a question for all of the ladies here, and Nicole since this is your first night. You go first, if you can be with anybody in the business or the world. Who would it be?"ask Lita

"Um, I don't know. If he was still in the business I would say Jeff Hardy."Nicole said

"Oh good choice."Vic said

"And you?"ask Torrie turning to Vic

"The Rock."Vic said

"You didn't even have to think."Torrie said

"Nope, I always thought he was hot."Vic said

"And you Lita?"ask Dawn

"Batista, don't ask I just think he looks so good. Have you seen the man in a suit."Lita said

"Now you go Dawn."said Torrie

"No don't hit me for this Vic, but John Cena."Dawn said

"You better watch yourself girl."Vic said

"Come on, every girl loves him."Dawn said

"Oh I know."Vic said

"Ok Torrie you go."Dawn said

"I would pick Randy Orton."Torrie said

"Oh nice."Lita said

"Both of you guys are on Smackdown. Good way to get you two together."Vic said

"That is true."Lita said

"Don't go thinking you guys could play match maker. Just let it alone."Torrie said

"Oh your just making it boring, next question. Where would you want your wildest dream to be fulfilled and with who?"ask Dawn

"The Rock, and since he likes pies. I would pick a pie shop and I would be the main dish."Vic said

"I would pick John, sorry Vic but I saw the way he was eating the ice cream."said Lita

"What does everybody think he is hot?"ask Vic

"Yes."They all said

"Good to know I have taste."Vic said

"Mine was already fulfilled, with my husband."said Torrie

"I would tell you mine, but you can see what I got out of it."said Dawn.

"Why don't we screw around with the guys."said Nikki

"How do you suppose we do that?"ask Vic

"Just invite one of them over here and have our way with them."Nikki said

"In case you forgot, we all got boyfriends."Vic said

"No I haven't forgot. I happen to be dating your fiancee brother."Nikki said

"Ok, what you got plan?"ask Lita

"We invite one of them over here, and screw around with them."Nikki said

"Sounds good to me."Dawn said

"Me to. But just who would we pick?"ask Torrie

"Jericho, I want to get back at him for what he did to John."Vic said

"Ok, I know his number to."Lita said

"Well let's get this thing going."Dawn said

"Who is going to call?'ask Nikki

"I will, he would believe me if I told him I wanted him over John."Vic said

"Oh this is so cool."Nikki said

"Hand me the phone."Vic said

"What are you going to say?"ask Lita

"Just watch."said Torrie

"Hey Jericho."Vic said

"Hi, who is this?"ask Jericho

"Oh this is Victoria. I don't know if you remember me or not but I use to date John Cena."Vic said

"Oh yeah the wanna be girl. So what's up?"Jericho ask

"Oh not much, I was just wondering what were you doing to night?"ask Vic

"Nothing really just thinking about what I am going to do to John Cena."Jericho said

"Oh ok, you know I hope you beat him at Summerslam. I think you're a much better champ then him."Vic said rolling her eyes at that thought

"Got that right."said Jericho

"Yeah, well I am kinda lonely."Vic said

"What me to come over and keep you company?"Jericho ask

"Oh I was thinking you could do more."Vic said

"Oh really?"Jericho ask

"Yeah so how soon can you get over here?"ask Vic

"Give me about 20 minutes and I'll be there."Jericho said

"Alright, cya then."Vic said hanging up the phone

"I can't believe that actually worked."said Lita

"Me to. So what do we do now?"ask Vic

"I say you open up that robe just a little bit, I will set up some candles. Dawn you get the music, and Lita you set up that camera over there."said Nikki

**20 minutes later**

"What should I do I am getting kinda nervous."Vic said

"Just act normal. Make sure you do all the things you said and it should work."said Nikki

"I sure hope your right."Vic said

"Ok he is here, were going to be in the room, make sure you get him."Nikki said

"I can't do it by myself."Vic said

"I'll help."Lita said

"Even better, he think he is getting lucky with two hot girls."Dawn said

"Alright cool, come on Lita."Vic said

"You ready?"ask Lita

"I think."Vic said

"Hey Jericho."Lita said opening the door

"Lita what are you doing here?"ask Jericho

"Well Vic called and told me that she was having this fine guy coming over, so I decided to join you guys."Lita said

"What about Edge ?"Jericho ask

"Edge who?"ask Lita

"Ooh I like this."Jericho said

"We thought you might."Vic said

"So what can I help you ladies with."ask Jericho

"I think you already know."Vic said

"Well why don't we get started."Jericho said

"Whoa wait, I heard you are such a huge rock star. So why don't you sing us a song."Vic said

"And take off those clothes while your at it."Lita said

"As you wish."Jericho said and starting taking off his shirt

"You weren't lying when you said you were a sexy beast."said Vic

"You liking what you seeing?"ask Jericho

"Yes."They said

Once he was standing there in all his glory, that when Lita signaled for the other girls to come out.

"Hey Chris, we have a surprise for you."Said Lita

"You guys are going to start taking off your clothes?"Jericho ask

"No but keep singing."Vic said

"Then what?"Jericho ask as he continue to sing and dance

"Why don't you turn around and see."Vic said

"What the hell are you guys doing!"Jericho yelled

"Messing with your head."said Dawn

"Turn that thing off now!"Jericho yelled while trying to put on his pants

"Oh I don't think so."Torrie laughed

"Hey Chris over here, smile."said Nikki and took a picture of him

"Your girls are really going to pay for what you did."Jericho said

"Oh please your ass is going to pay when my man beats the hell out of you at Summerslam."Vic said

"Whatever I am out of here."Jericho said and grabbed his clothes and left

Once the door clothes we all started laughing.

"I can't believe he fell for that."Vic said

"What guy wouldn't?"ask Lita

"All I know is this is a night I will always remember."said Vic


	23. Chapter 23

"So how did everything go with you and John?"ask Lita

"Good."said Vic

"Did you tell him?"ask Lita

"No, and I don't want you to either."said Vic

"Why not?"ask Lita

"I don't think it's the right time to tell him yet."said Vic

"Ok."said Lita

"I will tell him when I think it's the right time."said Vic

"How do you think he would react?"ask Lita

"Hopefully his reaction would be good."said Vic

"Have you told anybody else?"ask Lita

"Just you and Shelton."said Vic

"What did he say?"ask Lita

"He was, happy. I think, I don't know really."said Vic

"Why do you think this will have an impact on your relationship?"ask Lita

"Because I know he will be upset about it."said Vic

"How can you be so sure?"ask Lita

"I'm not."Said Vic

"Then I think you should tell him."said Lita

"I can't."said Vic

"Maybe your right. I think you should wait."said Lita

"Yeah."said Vic

"Your coming to Raw tonight?"ask Lita

"Yeah, I can't spend one more day in this hotel."said Vic

"Alright then, so I will see you later."Lita said heading towards the door

"Where you going?"ask Vic

"I have to catch up with you know who."Lita said not really wanting to say his name

"Screw him, stay here with me. That is until we go to the arena."said Vic

"You sure?"ask Lita

"Yeah, I am not afraid of Edge. Tell him if he wants some, come get some."Vic said

"I see your learning from John."said Lita

"Well when you live with the man, you tend to pick up the things he says."said Vic

"He really is a good guy huh?"ask Lita

"Yeah, everybody thinks he is full of himself."said Vic

"From what I seen from him, he seems like a nice guy."said Lita

"He is. He has a big heart, he would do anything for his friends and family."said Vic

"Sounds like the perfect guy."said Lita

"No, not everybody is perfect."said Vic

"Yeah I know but he has, the body, the smile, the eyes, the lips...

"Ok I get the point, damn if I didn't know any better I would think you wanted him."Vic laughed

"No he not my type, it's just I wish I had somebody that cared about me the way he does you."said Lita

"I thought you said Edge cares about you?"ask Vic

"He cares about his needs."said Lita

"Why don't you just leave his ass?"ask Vic

"I told you about this before."said Lita

"And I am going to get busting your ass until you do it."said Vic

"How can I, hell I am better off staying with him anyway. Kane doesn't want me back."Lita said with tears in her eyes

"It will be alright."Vic said

"I wish I could just take back everything that happen that night. I wouldn't even be in all this."Lita said

"You know there is other guys."said Vic

"Like who, and say if I do find someone. They probably won't be able to trust me."said Lita

"If they love you they would."said Vic

"I guess so."said Lita

"I am really nervous."said Vic

"Any person would be nervous."said Lita

"What if he is not happy about it?"ask Vic

"Why wouldn't he be, it's not like he doesn't love you."said Lita

"True, but-

"No buts he is going to be happy."said Lita

"I am going to take your word for it."said Vic

"Good, so you ready to go?"ask Lita

"Why not."said Vic grabbing her bags

"Trust me everything will be fine."said Lita

"Alright let's get out of here."said Vic

"I am right behind you."said Lita following her outside

"John is already there right?"ask Vic

"Yeah."said Lita

"Cool."said Vic

They left the hotel and headed to the arena

"Oh great I thought I would get a rest tonight. But looks like I have to accompany Edge to the ring."said Lita as she read what she had to do for the night

"It's not that bad."said Vic

"yeah well it's a tag match and one of the people that he is fighting is Kane."said Lita

"Oh that's not good."said Vic

"Yeah I know, I am going to catch up with you later."said Lita

"Ok."said Vic

"Hey how is everything going?"ask Shelton

"Pretty good, how are things with you?"ask Vic

"Good, I don't have a match tonight though. So you can bug me all night."said Shelton

"Am I really that bad?"ask Vic

"Remember what you did last week."said Shelton remembering when they tried to put make up on him.

"That wasn't just me, Lita had some involvement in that as well."said Vic

"Yeah and I am going to get you both back for that."said Shelton

"I am so scared."Vic said sarcastically

"You should be, I am a former Intercontinental champion, and don't forget about being part of the World's greatest tag team."Shelton reminded her

"Oh I will never forget, and Team Suck Squad, I mean Angle."Vic said laughing

"Very funny, I thought we were a pretty good team."Shelton said

"Of course you were, especially with Kurt leading you."Vic said

"Speaking of Kurt, there he is right there."Shelton said pointing to Kurt

"He got that look in his eyes."Vic said

"I know what you mean."said Shelton

"Shall we wait and see what's going to go down?"ask Vic

"Yeah."Shelton said

They sat down on two near my chairs, and watch the Cabana as Hulk Hogan made his way to the ring.

"Carlito, you know he is looking for trouble tonight."said Vic

"When isn't he, I can't wait for the day I take back my Intercontinental title."Shelton said

"A little intense there."Vic laugh

"Wouldn't you be piss if someone stole something that you worked hard for?"Ask Shelton

"Oh of course."Vic said

"My point exactly."Shelton said getting up

"Where you going?"Ask Vic

"Down to catering, I got to get something eat."Shelton said

"But your going to miss the rest of the Cabana, and that's not cool."Vic said

"Oh man, now we got our self an island girl here. Just tell me what happens."said Shelton

"Oh ok, can you bring me back a bottle of water?"ask Vic

"One bottle of water coming up."Shelton said walking away

She turned her attention back on to the screen and wasn't surprise when she saw Kurt in the ring. Now it was bad enough that Carlito insulted Hulk's daughter, but Kurt just added salt to the wound. Any father wouldn't take a man talking about the child like that. So it didn't surprise her when Hogan want after both Kurt and Carlito.

"So what's going on?"ask Shelton as he returned

"Hogan is getting double team."Vic said

"Why is that?"ask Shelton heading her, her bottle of water

"Kurt and Carlito talk about his daughter Brooke."Vic

"Well here comes back up."Said Shelton

"HBK."Vic said

"I thought you said he was your all time favorite."Said Shelton

"Who Hogan?"ask Vic

"No Shawn."said Shelton

"Well he is one of them, but who isn't a fan of Shawn's."said Vic

"You do have a point there."Shelton agreed

"Speaking of Hogan's fans, did you seen John down there?"Ask Vic

"Nope."said Shelton

"I wonder where he is."said Vic getting kinda concerned

"I am sure he is around here somewhere."Shelton reassured her

"I know, it's just I thought I would at least run into him all ready."said Vic

"So this must be the worrying thing John was talking about."Shelton laughed

"Wouldn't you be worried about someone you loved?"ask Vic

"Yes, and I understand where your coming from."Shelton said

"Cool, now come help me find my husband."Vic said pulling Shelton up

"You guys aren't married yet."Shelton reminded her.

"I am just practicing."Vic said

"You know how they say things change after you get married?"ask Shelton

"Yeah."Vic said

"So do you think he is going to change?"Ask Shelton

"Hell no, I can picture him now when he is seventy-five years old, free styling on the front steps with Marc."Vic said

"I can only imagine that."Shelton laughed picturing John rapping at Seventy-five

"Who knows he will probably be still going around saying, you can't see me."Vic said

"I don't think he would ever stop that."Shelton said

"Might be right."Vic said

They walked farther down the hall, but still couldn't find John. But however did find someone else.

"Whoa slowed down there hunny."Shelton said

"It's Kane, hide me."Lita said

"Go in there."Vic said pushing her into a near by closet

"Where is she?'ask Kane

"You got to be more specific, when you ask she. I mean you could be talking about Trish, Christy, or Victoria."said Vic

"She being Lita."Kane said stepping towards them

"I haven't seen her."Vic said backing away from him

"Damn!"Kane yelled and turned and walk back towards the ring

"You can come on out now sweetheart."said Shelton ushering lita out of the closet

"God this is getting a little crazy."said Lita breathlessly

"You want to go hang out in John's locker room?"ask Vic

"No, I just want to get as far away from him as possible."Lita said

"Do you want me to take you back to the hotel?"ask Vic

"What about John?"Ask Lita

"I'll come back, it's only a ten minute drive, besides I am your ride."Vic said

"Ok, just walk me back down here to get my bags."Lita said

After they gather all her things, they hurried to the parking lot, and drove back to the hotel

"I really appreciate this Vic, you didn't have to do this."said Lita

"Oh it's cool. Now you stay here Shelton's room until I get back."Vic said

"Ok."said Lita

"Shelton, you can stay here and keep her company."Vic said

"Or torment her."Shelton said poking lita

"It's going to be a long night."Lita sighed

She drove back to the arena and once again want to go look for John but was unsuccessful. So she decided to ask the Gm

"Mr. Bischoff, have you seen John?"ask Vic

No I haven't seen that thug of a-

"I didn't ask for your negative comments, I just ask if you seen him."Vic said

"No I haven't but he is supposed to be Jericho's guest on the Highlight Reel tonight."He said

"Thanks, bye."Vic said walking away

She walked back down the hall, and saw Chris Jericho, and want to ask him even though she was preparing herself for what sarcastic remark he was going to say

"Chris, have you seen John?"ask Vic

"You mean that wanna be?"He ask laughing

"Yeah, have you seen him?"Vic ask again

"Yeah he's down that way."He said

"Thanks."Vic said

"Whoa wait, give me your honest opinion. How do I look?"He ask

"To be honest, you look great."Vic admitted

"Damn straight I do."He said returning back to the mirror

She just laughed and starting down the hall, she had to admit, Jericho really did look hot. Maybe not as hot as John. But hot none the less. She turned the corner, and saw John talking to Maria. From what he told her the other night, she didn't like it that he was talking to her. She stood behind and observed, even though she couldn't make out what they were saying. She did however see him smack her ass. To say she was pissed was a understatement She didn't say anything, she just turned around walk back to the locker whom she thought was John's

"And we meet again."said Kane coming out

"Oh I am sorry I didn't know this was your locker room."Vic said

"That's fine, I don't believe we actually introduce ourselves."Kane said

"Victoria, John's girl."Vic said pointing to the screen where John had just walked out

"You look kinda familiar."Kane said

"So do you."Vic said

"Kane."He said extending his hand

"That's ok."She said afraid to shake his hand

"Come on I don't bite."He laughed

"Fine. Nice to meet you."She said shaking his hand

"I seen you hanging out with Lita lately."He said

"Yeah, she a cool girl, she actually going to be in my wedding."She said

"She is trouble."He said

"I think you got the wrong idea about her."She said

"Oh really? Were talking about the women, that cheating on me behind my back for months. The same women that kiss the man that killed our child, the same women that flushed the wedding band I gave her down the drain."He said getting angry

"Don't you think she had her reason though?"She ask

"And what would they possible be?" He ask

"Edge."She said

"I know he is part of it."He said

"He basically brain washed her."She said

"How do you know?"He ask

"I just do."She said not really wanting to go into details

"Well whatever the case maybe, she going to pay."He said

"Why don't you think it over before you do something you'll regretted."She said

"There is nothing to think about."He said

"What if there was?"She ask

"I don't know."He said

"Cause I am telling you Kane. She is not the bad guy here."She said

"How can you be so sure?"He ask

"I just know."She said

"Whatever, all I know is the bitch is going to pay."He said getting and grabbing his things

"Kane please just think about what your going to do to her, I mean she is terrified enough."She said

"There is nothing to think about."He said

"Fine, but don't say I didn't try to stop you."She said

"Don't you have a boyfriend waiting for you."He said getting annoyed

"Yeah, sorry. Bye."She said walking out the room

She walked out of his locker room and was going to wait for John but the what she saw in front of her broke her heart. She made sure he didn't see her, and ran down to his locker room and grabbed her things. She quickly got into threw her things in the car, and drove off. Once she got back to the hotel she took the elevator to Shelton's room.

"Vic what happen?"ask Shelton

"I think it might be over."Vic said with tears in her eyes

"What? Did you tell him"Ask Lita

"No I never even got the chance."Vic said

"What happen?"ask Shelton

"I saw him with Maria and-

"Don't say no more. Look you can stay here tonight. I'll take the couch and you and Lita can shared the bed. Or I can sleep in between you two."Shelton said trying to cheer her up

"Your not that slick Shelton."Vic said laughing

"Well he got you to smile."Lita said

"Yeah, but what am I going to do you guys?"ask Vic

"I am sure it probably was a misunderstanding."said Lita

"No believe me Li, what I saw wasn't a misunderstanding."Vic said

"Maybe you should go talk to him."Lita suggested

"Or maybe I should."said Shelton

"Yeah, that's a good idea."said Lita

"No, Shelton."Vic said

"Look I got to find out what the hell he was thinking."Shelton said heading out the door

"That's just going to cause me drama."Vic said

"Well it be worth it."Shelton said shutting the door.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine."Lita said

"I don't think so."Vic said

Shelton walked down to John's room which was on the floor below his, and waited until he back.

"Hey man, what are you doing out here? Did the girls try to dress you up again?"ask John

"No actually they didn't, I am here because of something else."Shelton said

"Alright man, you sound kinda serious. So why don't you come in."John said

"Good."said Shelton

"Where the girls?"ask John as he enter the room

"That's not important at the moment. What I want to know is what the hell were you thinking"Yelled Shelton

"Whoa dude, what are you talking about."ask John

"Maria."Shelton said

"Oh that, man that wasn't nothing. She just-

"Save it man, I thought you were better then that."Shelton said

"What you mean it was nothing but a-

"Look man, what you did tonight with her, may of lost your girl."Shelton blurted out

"What are you talking about?"ask John

"Don't play Cena." Shelton said

"What am I going to do?"ask John

"I don't know, but if you don't fixed this. You might be lose her again. This time forever."Shelton said


End file.
